Ellis Is Da Man!
by KidVicious-91
Summary: This was the second fanfic I wrote.
1. Chapter 1

"It's got me!" Ellis hollered, the charger lifting him high into the air. Nick whacked a zombie in the face with his AK-47, knocking it flying backwards, before swinging around and running towards Ellis. He pulled his gun up towards the charger's head and pulled the trigger. It clicked. "Damn it!" he shouted, looking for any sign of Coach or Rochelle. The charger smashed Ellis into the ground. "This thing's bashin' me intah shit!" he cried, desperately clawing and punching at the charger's arm. Nick knew if he waited around for Coach or Ro that Ellis would be flattened. Pulling his machete out, he lept onto the charger's back, drew his arm back and stabbed the blade deep into its ugly, bulbous, mutated head. It released Ellis and Nick hopped off, the beast uttering a guttural howl, before falling to its knees and dropping to the floor heavily. He ran to Ellis and knelt down. The charger only slammed him down once, but he could tell by the state of Ellis it was a hard one. "Hey. You okay kid?" Ellis smiled weakly. "He knocked the piss outta me man." Nick sighed. "Come on. Let's get you up." He grabbed Ellis and pulled him up, wrapping one arm around his waist, and the other grabbing his arm and placing it around his neck. They stumbled forward, a loud screech interrupting their bumbling attempt to make it to the benches ahead. Another screech, this time shorter, and they found what was making the noise landing right in front of them. The hunter landed on all fours, growling menacingly, turning his head toward Nick, then Ellis. Raising his back, he got ready to leap. "Oh shit man…" Ellis squeezed Nick's arm around his waist, getting ready for the worst. The hunter jumped, and Ellis scrunched his eyes closed. A loud bang made him push his head into Nick's neck, the both of them being showered in blood. Coach stood in front of them grinning, his auto-shotgun smoking. "Tell me honestly guys. I bet yall are glad to see me. Am I right?" He and Ellis laughed, while Nick breathed out a sigh of relief. "Shit Coach. Where the fuck were you? Ellis was nearly dog food, and I was trying to get the fucker off him, WHILE being attacked by about 20 hissing zombies. But yeah. It's great of you to make an appearance." Rochelle came up behind Coach, resting her hand on his broad shoulder. "He was helping me. I was jumped by a jockey." Coach laughed. "Yeah. An' believe me people. It ain't easy chasing a jockey while bein' followed by a group of zombies wantin' to eat yo' ass." Nick started walking towards the benches. "Yeah. Tell me about it. Can we fucking move please? Before I drop him?" Coach glanced around. "Yeah man. Seems quiet enough. For now." Finally making it to the nearest bench, he sat Ellis down, and grabbed his medkit. "Naw man, ah'm okay. Don't waste yer first aid kit on me man." Nick raised his eyebrow. "Ellis, come on man. Just let me heal you. Otherwise you're gonna slow us all down." Ellis thought for a minute before shaking his head. He looked at the kid, reaching his arm up and poking where the charger had grabbed him, making Ellis wince and cry out. "Hey, man! Watch it! Damn." "Why kid? You're okay remember?" Ellis looked down. "Aha. Just as I thought. Now shut up and let me do this." He lifted up Ellis's blood-stained shirt and saw the skin red and bleeding, several deep cuts left by the charger grabbing him with his razor like claws. Sighing, he opened the medkit and patched the kid up best he could. Coach stopped ahead, turning around. "Hey! Yall ready to go yet? I'd like to move before we get another welcoming party." Ellis stood up, clutching his chest. "Ah…shit this hurts. Nick…thanks man." He tipped his hat and nodded thanks, before trying to stand up straight. A sharp, shooting pain in his chest shattered his effort, and he leaned forward, hand placed against his dressed wound. Nick grabbed him, returning his arm around his waist. "Come on kid. Let's go. It's gonna be dark soon." Together, they caught up with the others and slowly made their way down the long path, continuing their mission to find a safe room. They were tired, hungry and needed to recover from the beatings they had received from the moment they got off Virgil's boat, they were getting worn down, sloppy…slower and if they didn't find somewhere to stop soon, they'd probably end up with one person less- at least.

"Well man. We just passed what looked like the picnic area. Surely there gotta be some houses around here somewhere. Providin' we can find our way outta this park. Hmm. Yall think I should go back and check if anyone left a basket there?" Ellis chuckled, still pained, but managing to walk on his own now thanks to the relief of a few pain pills. "Naw man, ah think we were lucky enough tah find that ammo…ahn' those pills! Bhut hey. Lemme ask yall. If yall could eat anythin' right now guys, whut would it be? Fer me, it'd hafta be a 12oz barbequed steak…chunky fries, ahn' plenty 'a gravy. Oh man. Ahn' a nice cold one tah wash it down with." Coach laughed. "Yeah man that sounds good. I'd love a barbequed bacon burger, a large order of fries, an orange soda with no ice, and a piece of hot apple pie. Mmm mm! Damn I am starvin'! How about yall Ro?" Rochelle gripped her axe tightly and turned her head away from the sun, which had started to set behind the never ending trees, towards the guys, a look of concentration over her face. "Well I think it would be my momma's spicy hot wings, covered in her sweet sticky sauce." Coach grabbed his stomach, and sighed. "Man it all sounds good! What about yall Nick? And don't say nothin' or that yall ain't hungry 'cause I know two things. We ain't eaten since yesterday afternoon, and two…everybody loves food!" He grinned at Nick, waiting for a response. "Yeah…some more than others..." He muttered, trying to see something in the distance other than trees. Coach snorted. "Are yall tryna say I'm fat Nick? It's true that I love food man... But fat? Me? Naw man. Hell no. You ain't right in the head boy. It's all muscle baby!" The group looked at each other before erupting in laughter. "Muscle..? Yeah I know why you think that Coach. I bet in your house you've got a full length mirror. Which you bought from a fun house right? Come on tell me I'm wrong." He grinned at Coach, the rest chuckling. "I bet you a thousand bucks if Ellis stood in front of one of those it would make him look normal." The laughter increased, even Ellis's did, before he stopped and scratched his head. "Hey! Whut yall mean? Ain't nothin' wrong with the way ah look! Jus' cause ah ain't wearin' a million dollar suit and mah hair slicked back, don't mean there's somethin' wrong with mah looks! Yer a dick Nick. Hey yall! It rhymes!" Ellis laughed harder, causing Rochelle and Coach to turn away, laughing almost as hard as he was. "You know what. Screw you guys, okay? You guys are about as mature as a bunch of three year olds." His pace quickened. Ellis raised his voice, jogging behind him. "Haha! Whut's a'matter Nick? Don't dish it out if yah can't take it! Ah mean oh man. We gotta laugh man! Otherwise, we'll prolly all go crazy! Man…This one time right, mah buddy Keith-" Nick put his hand on his chest, stopping him. He stood perfectly still, eyes wide. Coach and Rochelle stepped up beside them, looking confused. "Nick man, ah was only jokin' with yah! Yer a cool guy honestly! It was jus'-" "Kid! Shut the fuck up!" he whispered, turning his head. The ground started shaking faintly at first, gradually getting stronger. Ellis's eyes widened, like Nick's had a moment ago. "Oh shit…shit man…tank…." "Okay people. Stick together and we can-" He was interrupted by the pound of the tank's fists on the floor. They could see it now, hulking and angry, followed by a pack of zombies. "Maybe if we don't move…it won't see us." Nick whispered, clutching his AK-47 close. Ellis couldn't help but smile. The tank let out an almighty roar, and bounded towards them, with great speed. "Oh shit. I guess it saw us." Ellis giggled. "Shit! RUN! No, no, no, don't run...SHOOT! This gonna be fun!" Coach nodded. "I am gonna beat that tank's ASS." Rochelle sighed. "Guys. Am I the only one taking this seriously..?" Before they could answer, the tank smashed one of his ginormous fists into the ground, ripping up a nearby tree with great ease. "Well. At least we found our way outta here guys!" Ellis pointed to the spot where the tree once stood, they looked, noticing behind it a big black iron gate. "Come on! Kill it! You! Shoot the tank!" Nick shouted at Ellis, snapping his attention away from the gate. Rochelle and Coach ran to the side, Coach pelting it with a blast of shotgun shells, while Rochelle loaded the zombies around it with a round of bullets from her trusty m-16 assault rifle. Ellis ran backwards and got down on one knee, raising the sniper scope to his eye, and locking onto the tank. Nick got behind Ellis, lifted his AK-47 and aimed, ready to fire. He heard an inhuman scream and felt something wrap around his waist. "Shit! Smokers got me!" He shouted, doubting whether the others could hear over the noise of the tank, desperately trying to pull the tongue from around his waist. The smokers tongue was latched around tight, and it gave him a strong pull, knocking him from his feet. He hit the ground hard and groaned. "Smokers…Smokers got me!" his voice came out weak as he was dragged along the ground, the smokers tongue wrapping around his throat tight, its warm, sticky texture making him heave. He noticed the smoker above in a high tree, and knew he was about to be lifted up. With another strong pull the smoker pulled him to his feet, and carried on pulling until Nick was dangling high up in the tree, giving him a great view of the others ploughing into the tank. "Re – goddamn – loading!" He heard Coach shout, as he narrowly dodged the tree the tank rocketed at him. Nick dangled helplessly, the smokers tongue wrapped around his waist, arms and neck. He couldn't move. Whispering, his vision became blurred, his chest felt like it was going to explode, his head tipped forward. "Guys…I need…"


	2. Chapter 2

After bashing the tank a few times with his baseball bat, while Coach and Ro provided a continuous spray of bullets into its chest, it finally fell to the floor. Ellis laughed. "Yeah man!" Coach patted him on the back. "POW! You got it boy!" Rochelle placed her hands on her knees and leant forward. "Well. I for one am glad that's over with! I didn't ever think that tank was gonna die!" Ellis laughed. "Same! Hey Nick, yall see me hit the tank? Man ah weren't afraid or nothin'! Ah bet that tank was sorry it laid its eyes on us 'ay Nick?" He looked around for Nick. "Shit…Nick? Nick? Hey this ain't funny man! Yall better come out here or ah'm gonna-" He stopped dead feeling his blood run cold as he saw Nick, dangling from a tree, smokers tongue wrapped countlessly around him, his head slumped forward. "Shit! NICK! Ellis on the way!" He ran full speed toward Nick, the others turning, noticing Nick. Rochelle's face dropped, and Coach sighed. "Oh shit...Naw…Not Nick…No…" He jogged towards him, and popped the smoker from the tree sending it sprawling backwards, hitting the ground with a thump, a cloud of green smoke appearing where it once stood. Nick's body dropped and thudded heavily onto the grass. Ellis leant down and lifted his head. "Nick…Nick come on man wake up! Nick ah ain't playin' now wake up!" Tears were streaming down his face as he desperately tried to awake him. Rochelle turned away, hand over her mouth, a tear trickling down her face. Coach had moved to the smoker's body and was proceeding to beat the shit out of it with his cricket bat. "Bringin' yo' mutated punk ass around here! Damn, yo' a freak! Damn, damn, damn, GODDAMN!" He stopped, leaning over it, panting hard. Ellis, while staring at Nick's unmoving face whispered softly to him, his face a few centimetres away from Nick's. He wasn't breathing. "Nick...Ah didn't mean it…Yall ain't a dick...Nick ahm sorry! Don't go Nick, we need yall…Ah need yall.. Nick please ahm sorry!" Rochelle couldn't stand it. She sobbed into her arm and Coach pulled her close. "Shhh. Come on girl. The boy's gonna need us to be strong for him now. Okay?" Wiping her face, she nodded, before walking over to Ellis. "Sweetie…I'm so sorry.." He looked up at her , his face red, tears dripping onto his shirt. "It's…it's all mah fault Ro...Ah called him a dick..Ah mean…He was behind me..Ah should've been lookin' out fer him like he did fer me…It's mah fault Ro. It's all mah fault." He sat there his eyes wide and glazed over, his mouth agape, tears gently rolling down his cheeks, hanging from his top lip. "Naw boy! It ain't yo' fault! It's nobody's fault okay. We were all trying to kill the tank. If we had of heard Nick, and went to help him, we probably would be all dead." Ellis sat, not moving. Bullshit. He knew Coach was trying to make him feel better. Coach walked over and tried to pull him up, but Ellis refused. "Come on boy. We gotta get movin'. It's too quiet. If we don't get out of here there'll be more tanks, and god knows what else." Ellis shook his head. "Go on. Go without me. Ah ain't movin'." Rochelle felt fresh tears roll down her face. She never realized he cared this much about Nick. "Ellis sweetie." She bent down and grabbed him by the shoulders, lifting his face up so they were facing each other. Her voice came out weak and shaky. "I know this is hard. I'm upset too. But we have to keep moving. You think Nick would want us all dead? Well. Maybe Coach." She and Coach chuckled, and Ellis smiled weakly. He stood up and looked at him, lying on the ground, red marks around his neck. He didn't want to leave him. In all this, it was Nick that kept him going. He might not have been the most positive, but he was always there with a witty remark and a grin to go with it. He wasn't close to him, but in many ways, he felt like he was. Their chats..Well. Mostly it was just Ellis blabbering on, but Nick listened. He was there for him, when he needed him most. And he couldn't do the same for Nick. And that's when it hit Ellis. Square in the face. He really honestly couldn't give a fuck if he lived or died anymore. He just didn't care. And he couldn't believe it took him this long to realize how he felt about him. He felt his hand being tugged, and saw Rochelle smiling, pulling him away from Nick, pulling him away from what he cared for most in this fucked up, crazy world. "Later Nick." Coach spoke softly, turning his back, sighing heavily. "I'll miss you Nick. You were good to me." Rochelle sobbed to him. It was funny, Ellis thought. Funny how when he was alive, the others didn't seem to care much for him. But now he was gone, it showed how much they did actually care for him. Either that, or they were realizing their chances of survival had just gone down by one fourth. "You'll be in mah prayers Nick. Ahm sorry…" He leant down one last time, took off his hat, and placed it on Nick's head. Smiling, he bowed his head, and turned, running away from Nick, a never ending stream of tears streaming down his cheeks. That was it. He was alone now.


	3. Chapter 3

**CH3**

They walked in silence. Ellis occasionally sniffling. Killing the few zombies that tried to get a bite in. Finally Coach spoke. "It's startin' to get dark yall." He felt a light drop of water land on his forehead. "And, it's startin' to rain. We need to find a safe house." Rochelle nodded in agreement. "I'm sure there has to be a house or something that hasn't been smashed into pieces." A high pitch squeal caused Ellis to turn around. "Loogie dude!" he hollered, voice filled with alarm. She waddled forward, releasing a squirt of acid from her mouth. Ellis ran forward, wielding his bat, and smacked the spitter on the side of her head, sending her sprawling to the ground. He heard Coach shout from ahead. "Goddamn it! Burnin' goo!" He looked up, seeing Coach hopping around, trying to get out of the acid. "Coach, you alright?" Rochelle asked him, obvious worry in her voice. He laughed. "Yeah. Stupid crazy woman." Ellis sighed. "Man, I like these zombies better when they got clothes on." Rochelle studied him closely. "You actually like these zombies Ellis?" He scratched his head. "Well…naw man...but...well…yall know whut ah meant. Come on. Can we go yet? Ahm sick of this shit." It started raining more heavily, thunder rumbling in the distance. "Ahw piss man. Can things get any worse? Actually man…Don't even answer that." He turned, trudging off, muttering to himself. Rochelle and Coach looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. How they both never realized that Nick's death would affect Ellis the way it has. How it still hadn't really sunk in. They always knew there was a chance they might not make it. But after coming so far together…It just didn't sink in. They did the only thing they could do. Carried on walking. They eventually came to another house, rain pelting down heavily off the roof. "Let's check in there. Might be somethin' we can use." Coach pointed to the door, well, what was left of it. Walking inside, they noticed the lights flashing on and off. "At least there's light here. Should we check this place out together?" Rochelle asked, staring at the lights above. Ellis cleared his throat. "You guys check down here. Ah'll go look around upstairs." "I'll come with you sweetie." She smiled, walking next to him. He stopped and turned away, walking towards the stairs. "Nah. Ah'm goin' on mah own." She reached out to stop him from going, but Coach placed a hand on her shoulder. "Just leave him girl. I think he needs to be alone for a while." Rochelle sighed, placing her hand in her pocket pulling out her container of pills, shaking her head. "I just don't understand it Coach. We're all upset Nick's gone. But we have to keep going. I mean, he never seemed that close to Nick. I don't understand it…" Realizing the container we empty, she let it drop to the floor, watching it roll away until it came to a rest at the bottom of the stairs. Coach rubbed her shoulder. "They didn't seem close, I agree. But they were. A few times when they were on alone together, I overheard them, talking. And it sounded so different. Nick was actually laughing. He didn't seem like so much of an asshole you know? And I've seen the way Ellis looks at him. It's almost like…he admires him. Shit I don't know." Rochelle bit her lip. "I…uh. I've noticed it too. You don't think…You don't think…something was going on between them do you..?" Coach's eyebrows rose. "You mean..?" She nodded, biting her lip harder. "Nick and Ellis?" He chuckled. "Naw. Hell no. I know for a fact Nick ain't like that man. I think it's because Nick acts like such an asshole. And the boy likes to wind him up. Well...he did act like an asshole..." She lowered her eyes to the floor. "Shit Coach. I hope you're right. We can't afford to lose anyone else…" Ellis stepped backwards from the top of the stairs. Can't afford to lose anyone else..? Ro's words burned into his mind. Ah knew it…they didn't give a fuck about Nick…ahn' the only reason they're stickin' with me is tah up their chances of survivin' this. Shit. Feeling his eyes watering, he walked into the first room and glanced around. Items were scattered everywhere. He noticed a pistol on the bed and picked it up. Empty. Letting out a heavy sigh, he sat on the edge of the blood stained bed, fighting hard the urge to lie on the bed, bury his face into the mattress and cry. He couldn't do it. Letting himself fall backwards, not caring he was lying in blood, he stared up at the ceiling, and sobbed. He sobbed and sobbed until his eyes burned red. His heart was aching, and he felt like his body was collapsing in on him. Nick was as good as family. Heck, they all were, the amount of shit they'd been through together. Although he was beginning to doubt Rochelle and Coach's feelings. It was his fault. He should've had Nick's back, like Nick seemed to always have his. He was confused, and hurting. He didn't think he cared so much for Nick. And he felt like an idiot. It took him seeing Nick, lying there motionless…Dead for him to realize it. Whenever he closed his eyes, all he could see was Nick. A red ring around his throat from the smoker… "Ellis? Ellis you okay up there sweetie?" Ro's voice startled him. Rising from the bed, he walked slowly to the door, and stood at the top of the stairs, looking down at her. Rochelle turned, ready to shout on him again, and stopped. She tilted her head and beckoned him to come down, smiling. "Come on boy. Me an' Ro spotted a house in the distance. It looks like the lights are on, and it doesn't seem to have any other houses around it. Also, it looks like a big assed house. If we can hole up there for the night, I'm thinkin' the world will look a better place tomorrow." He looked at them both, standing smiling at him. In one breath, he wanted to grab them tight and sob into them, not letting go. In another, he just wanted to walk away from them and never look back, after what they said. Instead, he walked past them, and out the door not saying a word. "Coach, it's killing me to see him like this." He sighed. "I know baby girl. Come on. We should make our way to this house. It looks like it's gonna storm."

Leaving the house, it was if there was a surprise party waiting for them, the amount of infected that was there. Ellis was already surrounded, whacking anything that came near him hard. "Man, ah'm gonna beat me a zombie till there ain't a chunk big enough tah hit!" He shouted, hitting a zombie to his left, with such a force, its head flew off its shoulders. Coach's eyes widened. "Damn boy! You in charge!" Coach chuckled before pulling out his shotgun. "Game on baby! GAME OWN!" Rochelle reloaded her rifle, and the three of them battered their way through the horde, smashing skulls, blowing faces off, and sending limbs flying along the way. Once the they had been dealt with, the three remaining survivors walked on, trying to catch their breath back, before hearing an all too familiar noise. "Dude, ah hear one of them back-humpers around. " Ellis panted, looking around him. Rochelle let out a groan. "Sweet Jesus. A whole horde of zombies, now a jockey? Give us a break! What's next? A hunter?" "Sheeet. Girl, I think yall just jinxed us. I hear a bitch. Lights off." Ellis shook his head. "If we turn our lights off, ain't no way we gonna see the freakin' jockey man." They stood quiet, looking around nervously. The jockey's crazed laugh was getting closer, but they couldn't see anything. It was too dark, and the rain wasn't helping. Suddenly, Coach was running around, arms waving. "JOCKEY ON MAH BACK!" As soon as coach shouted, they heard the wail of another horde. "Shit that thing's riding him!" Rochelle exclaimed, chasing after him. Ellis stood still. "Another horde? Damn." He wiped the sweat from his hands onto his overalls and raised his bat, zombie after zombie running toward him. One of them came behind him, and whacked him hard, knocking him to the ground. "Shit!" he cried, the bat flying out of his hand. Kicking the zombie backwards, he clambered to his feet, hearing coach shouting, the jockey giggling, and the witch's growling getting louder and louder. "Hey! In case yall didn't see it, I got a jockey on my back!" Followed by an ear piercing scream. "SWEET JESUS! HELP ME!" Coach yelled. Ellis pushed the zombies in front of him back and grabbed his bat, before running to see Ro chasing Coach, not wanting to shoot in case she hit him, and a witch following them, screaming her head off. "RO! DEAL WITH THE WITCH! AH'LL GET THE BACK HUMPER!" He sprinted behind Coach and grabbed the jockey by the arm, pulling it off him, and throwing it to the floor, whacking it hard with his bat until it lay still. He turned around facing the group of zombies that had chased him, and took them out, one by one. Before he could catch his breath, Coach noticed the witch running straight for him, Rochelle trying her best to kill it. "SOMEBODY TOSS THAT BITCH!" he yelled, attempting to reload his shotgun before he was knocked to the ground, with the witch hacking into him. Managing to get one bullet in, he aimed for her head. The blast stopped her dead in her tracks and she screamed, dropping forward. Coach sighed. "Shit man! That was close!" Rochelle walked up to them. "Coach I am so sorry. I didn't want to shoot in case I hit you! And then the witch…I just…" Her voice trailed off. Coach laughed. "Hey. I'm still here ain't I?" Ellis squeezed his eyes shut and turned away, an image of Nick flashing into his head. Yeah. Coach was still here. But Nick… "Hey people. There's the house." Rochelle breathed a sigh of relief and laughed. "We made it! Come on!" she jogged to the wooden gate, looking happy…excited…hopeful. "Let's hope this house is safe man." Ellis sighed, glancing around. When he was satisfied the area was clear of zombies, he followed her to the gate.

Once they were inside the house, they couldn't believe it. It looked so normal. Not an item was out of place. Lights were on and working, no corpses or blood anywhere…It looked like a completely different world. There was even hot water, Rochelle had found out while trying to clean the blood off that stained her face. She turned from the taps her eyes wide with excitement. "Oh shit! Big iron bars on each of the windows! So even if zombies knew we're in here, hopefully they can't get past the bars! Unless it's a smoker…or a tank. Than we're screwed. But still, I think this is the safest place we've been to yet! I wonder why there's bars on the windows though, and big iron doors…But I am NOT complaining! Guys! Safest place yet I'm telling you!" Ro squealed happily. Ellis shook his head. "Too bad we had tah get here after someone died ain't it." He stomped off to lock and barricade both front and back door, leaving Rochelle and coach silent.


	4. Chapter 4

He opened his eyes to see a zombie bent over him, snarling, ready to rip the skin from his face. "Jesus Christ!" He punched it in the face, knocking it to the ground. Grabbing its head, he slammed it against the tree trunk next to him. With a sickening crack, its head fell sideways, and its lifeless body fell to the grass, leaving his hand covered with blood. "Shit...what the fuck happened..? Where is everyone?" Nick slowly stood up, wiping his hands on his suit, his body aching. "$3000 fucking suit…So much for sticking together…" Noticing Ellis's hat on the floor, he bent down picking up both the hat and gun in the process, wincing at the pain in his neck and body. The kid left me his hat? Fucking hell. I feel honoured. I am not carrying his fucking hillbilly hat around though. Dropping the hat, he reached into his pocket for his pain pills. "You son of a bitch! They took my fucking pills! Christ. If I ever see them again...No. I am going to see them again. Because I am going to hunt them down and kick their asses." Nick exclaimed, looking around him. It was dark. And raining. Great. He walked down towards the tank's muscular body, which was surrounded by dozens of corpses. Avoiding stepping on any, he noticed a gate ahead. He stopped and sighed. If…When I find those guys…Ellis...He's gonna want his stupid hat back. He walked back to the spot he'd left it and picked it up, jamming it on his head backwards. Well. I feel like a dick. Glad nobodies around to see this, he thought. Once outside of that park he looked around. No sign of anybody. A few dead zombies around, so they had obviously went this way. How long had he been out? It had to be over an hour at least, because it wasn't dark when the smoker got him. But he didn't have a clue. For all he knew they could be dead by now. But they were his only shot. He couldn't do this alone. No. He didn't want to do it alone. It helped having someone else going through the same shit as he was. Coach's stupid comments about food and his joking attitude, Rochelle's…Uhhh. What did Rochelle actually do..? Hmm. Ellis's constant chattering and stories about Keith. Ellis… he hoped the kid was okay. He had been easily the most annoying of the group, but he felt a certain bond between the two. Besides, the amount of times he'd nearly been killed trying to save the kid's stupid ass. Well. I can't let him die after all that effort. Is that the real reason I care if he dies? Of course it is. You know it is. He walked, arguing with himself, as he looked for any sign of the others. Pulling out his flashlight, he followed the path of corpses, until a row of houses began. A row, of shitty looking, collapsing houses. Entering the ones he could, he searched for any signs of the rest of the group. At the third house, he sighed. All he'd found so far was an empty pistol lying on someone's bloodied bed, and a few rifle magazines. As he descended the stairs, he noticed a white container on the floor at the bottom of the stairs. They looked like…pills. Reaching down to pick them up he shook them and sighed. Empty. Wait. Empty? Then surely someone had to be here to of used them…? Nick felt new feelings of hope, replacing his old ones of despair. "They've got to of came this way! Them, or someone else. But considering the fact we ain't seen anyone else since Virgil..Kinda doubtful." He told himself, hoping they were nearby. A low, menacing growl made him snap his head up. Shit. Hunter. He could hear it, crawling to the door and stopping, then starting to growl and scratch against the bottom of it. He rushed to the door as fast and quiet as he could, and stood behind it, pulling it open with one hand, machete gripped tight in the other, looking through the gap as he did so. The hunter crawled in, looking around in confusion., before raising onto its hands and feet and taking a few more steps inside. Nick slammed the door forward with all his might, sending it fleeing backwards. He opened the door and ran out, the hunter stumbling towards him. Releasing a loud shriek, the hunter lept at Nick and slashed his chest with its razor sharp claws, causing him to cry out in pain. Screaming, it launched itself up in the air, aiming to knock Nick to the ground, but he was too quick, and he stabbed the blade straight through the hunter's chest. It let out a small chirp, and hit the ground hard before dying in a pool of its own blood. Nick looked at his chest. His shirt was ripped open and he had four deep cuts across his chest, which were seeping blood like there was no tomorrow. It hurt like hell, but luckily it was only a few cuts, cause if that hunter had of gotten him…He would've been fucked. He had to be careful. The injury to his chest caused by the smoker was slowing him down. He couldn't walk fast for long, without having to stop and clutch his chest, and now, because of the wounds left by the hunter…Well, at this rate he wasn't going to make it. He needed something…anything. His hope was dwindling fast, any thoughts of survival were slowly being ripped from him. Turning around, he noticed to the right of the house, in the distance another house. It looked bigger. Isolated. He was pretty sure he could see lights on. It would take him a while to walk there in his condition, and he knew there was a high chance he wouldn't make it, but he had to try. He had to get to that house. They were there. They had to be there.

It was quiet as he walked. Only a few zombies around, and luckily he managed to avoid them by staying in the shadows with his light off. Knowing he had to get to the house before another hunter, or something worse turned up, he walked slow through the rain, his suit soaking wet, his hair also, the cap doing very little to help. Crouching on the path, he leant forward, the cuts were stinging badly, and the sharp stabbing pains in his chest was worsening. He'd give anything for a first aid kit…Or even some pills, just to take the edge off, but he knew if the other three had been through this way, they would have taken everything they could of. Shit, he would've done the same. Slowly looking around, he noticed a car just to the right of the path, a little further up. Knowing it would be too easy for the car to work, he crept towards it, keeping low, trying to avoid any unnecessary attention. Peering through the window, he could see a newspaper splattered with blood on the front passenger seat, next to a bottle of whiskey, a container of pills and a shotgun, which was attached to the driver's hand, which was draped over the steering wheel, the area around him a bloodbath. Nick felt himself smile. That whiskey would definitely help. Gently placing his hand on the door handle, the car's alarm flashed warningly. He jerked his hand back, cursing. Stupid fucker locked himself inside and set the alarm before killing himself, yeah reeealll smart. Christ. He sighed. He knew if he wanted the contents inside he'd have to start the alarm. He looked around. There didn't seem to be any zombies around, and all was quiet. It was good enough for him, and he smashed his fish through the window, pain shooting through his hand. The alarm reacted and started whining. Unlocking the car door, he flew inside and rifled through the pockets of the body next to him, desperately hoping to find the keys. Bingo. He pulled them out and clicked the button. The alarm silenced. Nick sighed and chuckled. "Thank god it didn't-" A loud wail interrupted him. It seemed like he hadn't been quick enough. Cursing, he shoved two pills into his mouth, grabbed his gun, and climbed out of the car. Infected were running towards Nick from all angles. Checking his pocket, he found two magazines. Shit. He was running low on ammo. No time to worry though, as the horde got closer, shrieking and lunging towards him, running so fast several had fallen over, getting trampled by the rest. Nick let a short controlled burst from the rifle, which took most of the front line out. Placing the gun down, he grabbed the shotgun from the car, and waited until they got close. He squeezed the trigger hard repeatedly until the horde was destroyed. Sighing, Nick let the shotgun fall to the ground, and rested against the car, looking towards the house. Taking a deep breath in, he noticed the pain in his chest was starting to ease off. Finally, he sighed, turning and grabbing the pills, jamming them into his pocket. After reloading his rifle and grabbing the whiskey, he took off, jogging towards the house. It was still painful to run, but the pills were working their magic.


	5. Chapter 5

"Guys! This place is huge. You seen the size of that shower in there? I'm thinking we can stay here for a few weeks at least! You know…I think we're gonna be okay. Coach! You were gone ages! Did you fall asleep? We've been here about an hour and we still haven't finished making sure we can actually stay here!" " Ro laughed, waving Coach over from the bottom of the stairs. He walked to them, a troubled look on his face. "Coach, Wha's up?" Ellis spoke softly, lowering his eyebrows. "Well…I found out why this place is the way it is. There was a note on a door upstairs, a door locked from the otherside. The note was probably ment for whoever found them…" Coach muttered, a distant look in his eyes. "A note? What did it say? Found who?" Rochelle questioned him, puzzled by his reply. He reached into his pocket, pulling out the note before reading it out. "I told everyone this would happen. They all thought I was crazy. But now who's the crazy one huh? Even when I barred the windows, and put stronger doors in the house…So they couldn't get in...They still laughed. I told them to do the same…But they laughed. At least now I know they won't be able to get in the house. My wife and I are inside this bedroom. We know rescue won't come, so we're ending it now. We don't want to live in a world like this. I told you I wasn't crazy. I told you God would punish you all for your sins! Now, as we stare death in the face, I ask you…Don't you wish you had listened to me?" He placed the note on the table, and sat on one of the kitchen chairs, his head lowered. "Shit man…Yall really think he knew this was comin'? Man…he must'a if he barred the windows ahn' got fuckin' bullet-proof metal doors or some shit…Bhut….If he was right about this happenin'…He also said he knew rescue wouldn't come…Shit…Whut if…" Ellis stopped, Coach thinking the exact same thing. Rochelle shook her head. "No. Nobody could of knew this was coming. He was probably just some crazy guy who thought he was God's right hand man. Take no notice. Come on sweetie. You must be tired. Sit with us." She smiled and sat next to Coach, motioning to the chair in front of her. He sat, placing his bat onto the table. Coach turned his head sideways, staring out the window. "It seems clear out there. Wonder where all the zombies at." Ro chuckled, causing the other two to look at her in surprise. She looked at them before laughing harder, before Coach started chuckling and the next thing they were all laughing. Coach spoke in between laughs. "Hey man. What I say?" "It was the way you said it Coach. You made it sound like you've invited them over to party and your waiting for them or something. Shit, it's funny to me okay!" Rochelle giggled, wiping tears of laughter from her face, before trying to compose herself and failing, bursting into another fit of giggles. Coach raised an eyebrow. "Damn girl… Yo' ass gone crazy!" He laughed as his comment sent Rochelle giggling harder, gasping for breath, and clutching her side. He looked at Ellis, who had his face in his hands and his shoulders were gently bobbing up and down. "Damn boy, not yall too! I think Ro's havin' a breakdown, what you say we-" He stopped as Ellis raised his face. He wasn't giggling, he was sobbing. Rochelle stopped her laughter, when Coach grabbed her arm. "Coach, I'm laughing what's the big deal! I'm not crazy I'm just letting out some of my- Ellis….Ohh, sweetie what is it?" She got off the chair and went around the table to him, pulling him close. He squeezed her tight. "Ah…Ah miss him Ro. Ah…Ah don't wanna do this without him..Whut's the point man…We ain't gonna make it." He managed to get out between sobs. Rochelle hushed him, and stroked his face. "I know sweetie, I know you miss him. But we're gonna be okay. I mean we have hit the jackpot finding this house sweetie." Was all she could say. Coach shook his head. His hope of surviving was fading. He glanced up, noticing a silhouette against the window. "Shit. Typical. I say it's clear out there, and now we gotta zombie. Better get it before he brings his friends." Rochelle tried hard not to smile at Coach's comment. Ellis stood up, sniffed hard and wiped his eyes, before clearing his throat. "Ah'll get it. Ah need some fresh air anyway. Where 'bouts?" Coach pointed to the right side window. "Better look out the window boy. Make sure there ain't nothin' else out there." He walked to the window on the right hand side of the door and squinted between the iron bars. "Man…it's dark." He cocked his head to the side. "There's only one of 'em. Wearin' a baseball cap." He turned and grabbed his bat off the table. "You sure boy? I don't want to open the doors of this place to any tanks or shit." Ellis faced the window and again, squinted out. "It's hard tah see 'cause of the bars man bhut…Hey…Whut the…It's gone." He scratched his head in confusion. Coach stood up and grabbed his shotgun which was leaning against the door. Ro looked and did the same. "Okay boy. We'll stand behind yall. Open the door and let's see what we got here. Be ready people." He raised his gun and nodded to Ellis. Turning to unlock the many bolts on the door, his heart was hammering. He bent down and slid the final lock back. Taking a deep breath in, he raised the bat in his right hand, readying himself, and with his left hand he slowly grabbed the handle and pulled the heavy door open. His mouth dropped open and his bat clattered to the floor. Standing there, was Nick. Dripping wet, shirt wide open, his chest bleeding. And he was wearing Ellis's cap. Backwards. He smiled, removing the cap, his hair falling wildly around his face. "Hey kid." He held the hat up high and chuckled. "Thought you might like this back." Ellis stammered. "So. Is this a private party or is anyone allowed in?"


	6. Chapter 6

Ellis threw his arms around Nick causing him to wince in pain. But still, it didn't stop Nick from returning the embrace. He'd never been so happy to see Ellis in his life. He could feel him clinging onto him tightly, sobbing into his neck. "Nick…ah thought…ah thought yall were…Ah didn't…Ah couldn't…" Ellis whispered into his ear between sobs. Nick smiled. "Hey kid. No worries. I'm here now ain't I?" Ellis pulled back to see Nick smiling at him. A warm gentle smile. He grabbed him by the shoulders, staring straight into his eyes. "Nick." He spoke serious and stern. "Ahm tellin' yall. Yall better not do that again. Promise me Nick. Promise me yall ain't gonna leave me again…Promise me Nick…" His voice ended in a whisper. Nick stared into his eyes. They were wide, fearful looking, tears still streaming from them. Shit, he almost felt like crying too. He smiled and nodded. "Kid. You got my word." Ellis noticed his chest and pulled him inside, running to get his first aid kit from the living room. Rochelle stared at him, dumbfounded. He turned and shut the door behind him, before walking to the others and stopping in front of them, close enough to whisper, not wanting Ellis to hear. The kid was glad to have him back, he didn't want to ruin it by arguing. "Guys what the fuck was that about?" You just left me there? What the fuck? And, you took my pills!" Rochelle looked away, embarrassed. Coach leaned in forward, his voice low. "Well yall didn't seem to be breathin' Nick! We thought yall were dead! Finished! Yall weren't moving…Breathing…What were we supposed to think? And plus we couldn't wait around all day to see if yall'd magically awake from the dead! Jesus, if we had of, we woulda all been dead!" Nick couldn't believe what he was hearing. Coach really didn't care. "Didn't you check my fucking pulse? Did that thought not fucking occur to you?" He was finding it hard to keep calm, anger rising in his voice. "Well what yall want me to say Nick? Yall weren't breathing! We thought yall were dead! What would yall of done? Someone lying there, not moving, breathing or shit!" Nick lost it. He was shaking. "WHAT?" He glanced towards the living room, and after being certain Ellis wasn't in sight, he lowered his voice and stood in front of Coach, face to face. "Because I looked like I was dead you left me? So that's a justifiable reason ain't it. Well. I'll remember this Coach. Next time you need help, don't look at me. All I'm looking out for now is myself. And the kid. Why don't you tell him the truth huh? You're only using him to increase your chances of surviving this shit. You know it. I know it. Even she fucking knows it." He pointed to Rochelle who was biting her lip. "Well Nick. Yall should know better than anyone, always look out fo' number one. Frankly you got it right. But don't try to act like you were our friend. Yall were lookin' out fo' yourself. Just like everyone else is. Damn. Yall know what Nick? I preferred it when we thought yall were dead. At least then we got some peace from yo' ass." He sighed and turned, walking away. Ro opened her mouth to apologize, to offer some sort of condolence at least, but he raised his hand to her face. "You know what Ro. You're just as bad as him." Nick snorted and turned away. She returned to her seat in the kitchen and sobbed gently into her knees.

Ellis returned to Nick who was leaning against one of the kitchen counters. He smiled at Nick and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the living room where Coach was sitting. Upon seeing them enter, he got up and smiled at Ellis, ignoring Nick, before walking into the kitchen. Gently he sat Nick down and opened his first aid kit. "You look pertty torn up man. Yall gonna be okay?" He winced at the contact against his wounds. "Uh yeah…I'll be okay. Hey. Kid." He grabbed Ellis's hand, stopping him. He looked at Nick's hand on top of his and glanced up. "How you doing?" He questioned, Ellis detecting a hint of worry in his voice. Ellis smiled. "Nick. Yall don't needa worry 'bout me man. See...Everyone thinks ah'm jus'a dumb kid who never shuts his damn mouth up…Bhut man. Ah'm smarter than yall think. Ah know that Coach ahn' Ro are only lookin' out fer themselves. Ah realized that when ah heard 'em talkin' when they thought ah was upstairs before we got here. Ahn' then before…Ah heard yall before. Ah'm not gonna lie, ah still care about them, man, they're like family…Buht..Ah know who ahm lookin' out fer now. Jus' me. Ahn' yall…." He smiled and squeezed Nick's hand. Nick's mouth was agape. This kid was more switched on then he thought. But he was right. From now on, he didn't much care about Coach or Ro. Sure, they'd stay with them, 'cause it was safer, but that was it. They were looking out for each other only now. If those guys weren't bothering to act as if they cared, than why should they? He noticed Ellis still holding his hand, and was surprised at how comforting it felt. It was strange, normally he'd push him away, but now it just felt…right. If nearly dying had taught him one thing, it was to make the most out of everything. No regrets. Fuck everyone else. Right now, it was just him and Ellis. And that's the way it was gonna stay. Nick was gonna make sure of that. Ellis's head snapped up as Ro walked in and sat on the chair opposite. It was obvious she had been crying again. He turned away from her and continued to patch Nick up as best he could. "Nick…I uh..Can I talk to you in private?" Ellis got up to leave, but Nick grabbed his arm. "Anything you got to say to me, you can say to him too. Like he said. He ain't as stupid as you think." Ro's face dropped, realizing Ellis had found out about the argument. She nodded. "We…I mean me and Coach…" He looked at her, an uncaring expression on his face. However, she nervously continued. "We…We're so sorry. We-" Nick snorted. "Coach? Sorry? Ro. Enough of the bullshit okay." She shook her head. "Nick it isn't bullshit. I can understand your pissed off, but Nick…We thought you were dead! If we had of known that you were still alive…We would of never left! Nick, you have to believe us! You may be an asshole sometimes…Okay, most of the time, but we'd never leave you behind! Nobody is looking out for themselves. We're all looking out for each other!" Nick nodded sarcastically. "Uh huh. That it?" She sighed and got up, walking towards the kitchen, before turning around. "Ellis… You know we wouldn't of left him…Even you thought he was dead." Ellis looked up. "Yeah, bhut ah didn't wanna leave him! Ah told yall ah weren't goin'!" He stopped and sighed. He motioned to Nick that he'd be back in a moment. Walking into the kitchen, he sat down with Coach, motioning for Ro to sit also. "Listen guys. Man, we're all tired. We're all snappin' at each other, ahn' sayin' shit we don't mean. All we needa do is get some rest ahn' ahm sure everythin' will be fine. Like yall said Ro, this house is awesome!" He laughed, and the others joined in, the tension in the atmosphere decreasing slightly. Coach nodded. "Yeah. I'm tired alright. I think you're right young'un." Ellis smiled. "Ah know ah ah'm. So. S'there any food in this house? Ah'm thinkin' we all needa eat, ahn' then get some sleep." Rochelle nodded. "That sounds like a plan boy." She smiled, before turning to check the cupboards. "Ellis, you should go back to Nick. I'll see what I can find in here." He nodded and patted Coach on the back, before opening the door to leave. "Hey Nick Ah-" He stopped dead, that familiar feeling of dread returning to his stomach. Nick was lying back on the couch, his head tilted back. He sat down next to him and reached out to touch him, his hand shaking. Placing his hand on Nick's cheek he sighed. He was breathing. Thank god he's just asleep. He smiled, and stroked his cheek, feeling the rough prickle of his stubble against the back of his hand. He sighed. He never thought he could miss Nick as much as he did. Infact. He'd never missed anyone more in his life. He had also realized that Nick cares about him alot more than he thought. When Nick said he was only looking out for the pair of them… he had felt his heart swell. He was pretty upset discovering how Coach and Ro really felt, but in a way, he could understand. Everybody had to look out for themselves. Coach and Ro weren't looking out for each other. They were looking out for themselves first. And then the rest of the group later. The only reason they were with Nick and Ellis, and each other to be honest, was to progress into hopefully getting rescued from this hell. And in all honesty, that didn't bother Ellis. He had Nick. He didn't care anymore. The only thing he cared about was not losing him again. Of course he'd be upset if anything happened to them, but as long as Nick was there, he was happy. But Nick on the other hand was pissed. He actually believed they had become a team. He'd actually go as far to call them his "friends." But all that had changed. Sure, he'd go along with the rest, but he wasn't going to go out on a limb for them anymore. And Ellis knew that too. Nick let out a gentle snore, interrupting him from his thoughts. He chuckled, and finished patching him up, being careful not to wake him. Hearing Rochelle clattering about in the kitchen, along with general chatter from herself and Coach, he sat, just staring at Nick, wondering what he was dreaming about. There was a loud crash from the kitchen, causing Nick's head to twitch to the side, before letting it rest on the cushion next to Ellis. He was facing him properly now, his lips apart, continuing his small grunts. Ellis couldn't help but grin. He was lying there, in his own little world, looking adorable as could be. He lay his head next to Nick's, his face so close he was going cross-eyed. Another loud bang from the kitchen caused Nick to jerk, his eyes popping open. "Fuck." Grumbling, he rubbed his eyes. "Can't a guy have some fucking peace. Jesus." He noticed Ellis looking at him, a wide grin spread across his face. He raised his eyebrow, before moving his head backward, away from Ellis's. "What you grinning at kid?" Ellis laughed, shaking his head. "Ain't nothin'." Nick stared at him for a few minutes, a confused look across his face. "Kid you're weird. Honestly, I don't know how the fuck I put up with you. Must be because of your damn cute ass." Ellis's eyes widened. Did Nick just say that? Should he just laugh it off? Or pretend he didn't hear? Instead he sat there, staring at Nick, wide-eyed. Chuckling, he moved closer to Ellis, placing his hand on his thigh. "Come on kid. Don't tell me you ain't been thinking about this since we first met. I know I have. And if you say you haven't? Then you're a liar." His body tensed as Nick's hand crept up his further up his thigh. It was true. He had been thinking of it since he'd met Nick. Shit it was allll he'd been thinking of. Coach and Ro were in the kitchen, right next door, and could walk in at any time, but he didn't care. He grabbed Nick's hand and placed it around his waist, before pulling him close. Gazing up from his hand to meet his half-closed eyes, he licked his lips. "You know ah have darlin'." Nick grinned as Ellis leaned closer, until their lips met, in the softest kiss he'd ever felt.


	7. Chapter 7

The atmosphere was tense around the table as they ate. Even Ellis was quiet. The only noise was the sound of knives and forks scraping against plates. Coach sighed. "Man, this ain't right." The rest of the group stooped eating and looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "Listen. All we got left is each other. What was said before wasn't ment. Like Ellis said, we all tired. We all need each other. Right now I couldn't care less if a tank came in and ripped our asses to shreds, I just want us all talkin' again." He paused and looked at Nick, who was avoiding his stare. "Nick. Yall know we wouldn't of left yall if we had of known. It's true, we all lookin' out for ourselves, but we lookin' out fo' each other too. Just like we always have. So. What yall say? Can we put this behind us?" Nick snorted, but Ellis grabbed his leg from under the table. Looking at Ellis, he noticed him smiling hopefully. He sighed. "Whatever." Coach smiled. "I'll take that as a yes." Rochelle laughed. "So. What's the plan then? Are we moving tomorrow? Or waiting here for a while?" Coach shook his head. "Nah. We all tired. Might as well stay here. Makes sense. We got food, water, and a sturdy assed roof over our heads. I saw some paint near the basement door, we can paint an 'S.O.S' sign on the roof and see what happens." Ellis nodded. "Yeah man! Hell yeah!" He turned, facing Nick, grinning, his eyes wide with excitement. He couldn't help but smile back. Coach chuckled. "Yall know? I think we gonna be okay." Rochelle nodded in agreement, smiling, while Ellis continued to grin. "What yall say Nick?" Nick placed his fork on the side of his plate and looked at Coach's plate, which had hardly been touched. "Coach. Are you feeling okay?" Coach looked at him, confused. "Your plate still has food on it." He grinned, motioning to the plate. The group chuckled, Coach sighed, relieved a bit of normality was returning to the group. Nick was back alright. "Man Nick. I ain't never thought I'd miss yo' asshole attitude." Nick laughed. "Well. Aren't you just full of surprises." Laughing, Rochelle got up and collected the empty plates, placing them into the sink, before turning to face the rest. "Guys I am so beat. I'm gonna head into the shower and then off to bed." She smiled, her eyelids heavy. Coach nodded. "Yeah. Snap. Man. I never thought I'd be too tired to eat. What's the world comin' to when a man don't have the energy to enjoy his food?" Ellis smiled. "There's always tomorrow Coach." Nodding, he stood up to follow Ro out the door. "Well people. I'll see yall tomorrow. Man needs his sleep. Ellis tipped his hat. Nick nodded, waited until Coach had left the room, and stood without speaking. Ellis looked up at him. "Hey. Where yall goin'?" Nick grabbed his hand and pulled him up, leading him into the living room before sitting him down on the couch. "Nick whut the hell?" Making sure he heard Coach trudge up the stairs before speaking, he leaned in close. "Kid. Tell me honestly. What you think of that?" Ellis tilted his head to the side, confused. "The whole speech from Coach." "Ohhh." Ellis muttered in realization. "Well man, ah think he was tellin' us the truth-" Nick shook his head, not believing the kid was dumb enough to believe it. "Kid what the fuck, you say you're not stupid but-" Ellis put his hand up over Nick's mouth. "If yall'd lemme finish. Ah said, ah think he's tellin' the truth, BHUT that don't mean anythin's changed. The most important thing on mah list is still whut it always shoulda been. You." Nick chuckled. He'd done it again. Just when he thought Ellis was being naïve or plain stupid assed, bam. He proves him wrong again. The smile on Ellis's face melted away and he looked at Nick with questioning eyes, before looking down at his hands. "What? What's up kid?" "Us." He spoke without looking up. It was Nick's turn to get confused. "Us? What do you mean? What about us?" Ellis frowned, shutting his eyes. The answer he didn't want to hear. The incident earlier, the kiss…Nick had either forgotten, or was just sweeping it under the rug. Pretending it never happened. Either way, both were bad. Ellis sighed before standing up and walking to the door. "Nothin'." Hearing Nick get up, he stopped, before feeling his hand on his shoulder, so warm and gentle. "Kid," He pulled him around, so they were staring at each other, face to face. "Tell me. What's up? What about us?" He grabbed Nick's hand from his shoulder and held it tightly, letting his eyes wander up and burn into Nick's. "The kiss…" Nick's face relaxed. "Oh. Gotcha. Wait. Which one?" Ellis looked at him, one eyebrow raised. Which one? There had only been one. Before he could speak however, Nick continued. "The one we had earlier? Or…" He moved closer to Ellis, and without warning kissed him, pressing his lips against his. Ellis sighed as he felt Nick's hands wondering up and down his back, under his shirt, over his stomach, up his chest, before finally resting on his ass, pulling him in even closer. He removed his lips from Ellis's and placed them on his cheek instead, before placing a trail of tender kisses leading to his ear. He shuddered violently as Nick gently nibbled and chewed his earlobe, feeling his warm breath brush his ear. "Oh man. Oh man, oh man, oh man. Oh Nick." Ellis sighed, his head against his shoulder while Nick continued his trail of kissed and gentle sucks. Finally, he moved back, leaving Ellis cold. "Or that one?" Ellis stared at him, his mouth open, desperately wanting to feel his touch again. Desperately wanting him. Before he could answer, a door opened above them, causing them both to look up. They could hear Rochelle whistling as she made her way to her bedroom, which ment, Ellis thought, that the shower was free. And it was a big assed shower… He waited until he heard the door to the bedroom close and grabbed Nick's hand, leading him upstairs. Why choose between having a shower and having Nick? Why not do both at the same time?


	8. Chapter 8

Walking into the bathroom, Nick was amazed. It was huge! It had a massive walk in shower in the far right hand corner, with a big black porcelain bath tub in the left corner. The toilet was near the door, next to an expensive looking sink with gold coloured faucets, above a medicine cabinet also finished with a gold trim. Nick turned, admiring the massive room before him, noticing every expensive looking detail. "Jesus fucking Christ kid! These guys must have been loaded! Ellis! You ever see a bathroom this fucking big? Ellis?" Nick spun around, hearing the shower door slide open and seeing Ellis leaning inside. "Uhh kid? What are we doing in here exactly?" Ellis giggled. "Yall see." He replied, noticing the shower was a multi jet steam shower. Hmm, this was gonna be better than he thought. He turned the dial, several jets of water rushing out from the many holes lined up against either side of the shower walls. When he was happy with the temperature, he ducked out of the shower and removed his hat. Nick looked on, confused. "Uhh, you want me to leave?" One word was his reply. "Strip." Nick finally caught on, removing his jacket and hanging it on one of the hooks on the wall, turning back to Ellis and watching him in fascination. The shoes and socks were removed, then the t-shirt that clung to him so well was slowly being tugged off, over his head, loose strands of his hair tangling around his face. He placed his hands into the pockets of his overalls and smirked, noticing Nick's eyes roaming, studying every inch of his body, his mouth slightly open. "Yall likin' whut yall see?" When Nick didn't reply, he removed his hands from his pockets, and teasingly walked over, running his tongue over his top lip, dragging his feet slowly. Nick quietly moaned, feeling his trousers get tight. Ellis grabbed Nick's belt and pulled him forward, eyes moving from his lips, to his eyes, noticing his breaths were becoming quicker. "Man. When ah tell yall tah strip…Yall better do it. Ah don't wanna be kept waitin' Nick." He turned, facing away from him, while pulling his overalls and underwear off in one quick motion, and walking into the shower, disappearing out of view. Nick stood speechless. Well. This was a side to Ellis he'd never seen. A side he'd never thought he'd ever see. He tried to move, but he felt frozen on the spot. Ellis walked back to see Nick still standing there, and Nick felt his jaw go slack. He stood there, water trickling off his face, running down his body, before pooling around his feet. More water was dripping from the ringlets of hair that fell in front of his eyes and down his chest, following the light line of hair that trailed down his stomach, leading to his dick. His eyes lowered to see what he'd been waiting to see since the moment he'd lain his eyes on him. And Jesus, it was well worth the wait. Standing proud at a good seven and a half inches long at least, and around 5 inches wide, it was truly a sight. "Darlin', yall joinin' me or whut? Ah ain't waitin' all night fer yall." Nick snapped out of his thoughts and nodded, taking off his shoes and socks, and threw them next to Ellis' before trying to get his shirt off, his hands fumbling with the buttons clumsily. His mind was racing, he couldn't concentrate on the buttons and he was failing miserably. "Fuck." He cursed, his frustration rising. Ellis chuckled and walked out of the shower, pushing Nick's hands away from the buttons. "Lemme help yall." After undoing the buttons, he pulled off the shirt and threw it to the corner of the room, before fiddling with Nick's belt. Succeeding in his task of undressing Nick, he placed the trousers and underwear next to his shirt and stood in front of him, smiling, admiring his body. "Damn, ah'v wanted yall so bad fer so long darlin'." Nick grabbed his ass and pulled him in. "If you wanted me so bad kid… You should of told me. I'm sure we could of came to some sort of…arrangement." Ellis smiled. "Ah don't want an 'arrangement'. Ah want yall. Right now. So do me a favour, ahn' get the fuck in that shower." Nick laughed, and walked with a swagger to the shower. He sighed, the warmth of the steam embracing him as he let the water cascade down his body. He heard the door shut behind him, and he turned to see Ellis standing in front of him. "What's up kid? You've gone-" Before he could finish, Ellis slammed his against the wall, his mouth against his hard, full of lust. Nick felt the jets of water pound into his back, and cried out, his head hitting the wall hard, but he didn't have time to feel pain, one of Ellis's hands on his face and in his hair, the other running down his stomach. He pulled back, gasping for breath. "Jesus kid. Slow down!" he managed between pants. Ellis shook his head. "Whu's up Nick? Can't keep up?" He smirked, biting his lip. Nick studied him hard. "Can't keep up huh? I'll show you who can't keep up kid." Grabbing Ellis's shoulders he switched their positions, before returning his lips to Ellis's. Moving down, he sucked his neck hard, obvious marks appearing already. He sucked harder, making him let out a series of little gasps. Nick kissed along his chest, massaging it forcefully as his tongue danced around his nipple, moving on to the next and trailing down his stomach, causing Ellis to suck in a sharp breath. "OhMiGod Nick…" He stood up and kissed him quickly before dropping to his knees. "Hey kid? Ready to learn what suck the heads means?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Huh?" Ellis mumbled, panting heavily. The kid was worked up already. God knows what he was going to be like once Nick had really gotten going. Gripping the base of the shaft in one hand, and clawing at his stomach with the other, he stuck out his tongue and licked the tip gently, before pressing his tongue hard on the underneath, running it up and down Ellis's throbbing shaft. He was moaning uncontrollably, hands against the shower walls, water splashing off his body, bouncing onto Nick. "Oh god Nick," he panted, "When ah said suck the heads...Aw shit…Ah didn't mean this." Nick pulled back, smirking. "Oh. So I guess you want me to stop?" Ellis's eyes widened and he shook his head hard, grabbing Nick's head and pushing it back to his dick. He chuckled before opening his mouth and engulfing his whole member. Ellis felt himself collapse against the wall behind him, water spraying against his back. He moaned continuously, thrusting into Nick's mouth, harder and faster each time he did so. Nick felt himself being pulled up. He stood, confused. Ellis switched them around and Nick felt himself being pushed to where Ellis stood. He kissed him before leaning forward. "Now it's mah turn." He sighed as he felt Ellis nibble and bite his way down to his stomach, he stared up at Nick, lowering to his knees. Nick couldn't help but look down at the sight before him. Ellis, kneeling down in front of him, naked, hands on both of his thighs was a sight not to be missed. The look in the kid's eyes and the grin on his face was driving him crazy. He had thought of him and Ellis being together before, but shit. He never thought it could be as good as this. Gently, he started to tug on Nick's dick, placing it against his lips, teasing Nick for as long as he could. He couldn't stand it anymore. "Ah, Christ kid, come on!" Giggling he tilted his head further back. "Ahm sorry Nick. Ah jus' love seein' yall all hot-headed. Literally man." Nick sighed, loving to hate the fact the kid was more of a tease than he was. One hand cupped around his sack, the other running up and down his thigh as he slowly made his way down Nick's dick. It was about the same length as Ellis', maybe a bit longer, but it was definitely thicker. Ellis was in heaven, sucking and licking just like it was a strawberry flavoured lollipop. He could feel Nick, writhing about, sighing deeply. After what seemed like a lifetime of slurping Nick (not that he was complaining), he felt himself being pushed away. He looked up seeing Nick panting hard, his stomach tensing. "Ellis I'm gonna cum, get off! Not yet. Ellis!" Ellis grabbed the hands that were so desperately trying to push him away and pinned them to the wall behind him, before replacing Nick in his mouth and sucking hard, as deep as he could go. He felt Nick thrusting into his mouth harder, before his body went tense, and his legs went completely rigid. "Ah fuck overalls. Shit!" Ellis locked his head in place as Nick began to fill his mouth. When the sensation began to subside, he looked down, seeing Ellis pulling back from him, a mixture of saliva and cum dribbling out of his mouth. He swallowed what he could, savouring the taste of Nick. The stood face to face, Ellis grinning, Nick trying to regain his breath. Still panting, he grabbed Ellis and pulled him close, licking the corner of his mouth before kissing him tenderly. He sucked Ellis' tongue, tasting himself. Pulling away, he felt himself grin. "Whatchall grinnin' about?" Ellis laughed, wrapping his arms around Nick's neck, pulling him close. "You. Us. This whole thing." Ellis pulled back in alarm. "Bhut…yall did want it…Didn't yall?" Nick chuckled, returning the kid back into his arms, kissing him gently on the head. "Nick..?" Ellis felt his face being pulled upwards, to stare straight into the eyes of the man he'd do anything for. The man he'd want forever. "More than you'll ever know kid." Ellis smiled. "Good. Yah had me worried fer a minute there! Man. Ah wonder whut Keith would say about yall. Oh man! Did ah ever tell yah about the time me ahn' mah buddy Keith were in a-" Nick put his hand to his lips. "Ellis? Is now the best time?" He lowered his eyes, realizing this was just about them. "Naw, ah guess not. Anyway. Are yall ready?" He watched as Nick's brow raised. "Ready? For what?" Ellis smirked at him. He felt electricity tingle through him. He hated it when the kid did that stupid smirk. "Kid, ready for what?" They both stood together, the water pounding off both of them. Ellis bit his lip. "Part two a'course."


	10. Chapter 10

Ellis grabbed Nick's shoulders and spun him round, before pushing him down onto his knees. Nick's eyes widened as he knew what was about to happen. "Uhh…Kid? I'm uhh not sure I should…Uhhh shouldn't we switch?" Ellis shook his head. "Yall get yer turn. Bhut ah'v been waitin' far too long for this." He pushed his hand into Nick's face extending two fingers. "Suck." He commanded, sending shivers down Nick's spine. He really wasn't sure about Ellis fucking him. Him fucking Ellis? Sure. But actually being fucking by Ellis? It wasn't that he didn't want it. He wanted it more than anything. He just wasn't sure. But he couldn't stop himself from opening his mouth and sucking on the kids' fingers, just like he'd been told to. When they were thoroughly coated with saliva, he withdrew his fingers from Nick's mouth, and pressed one against the tight entrance of his ass. Slowly sliding it inside, he felt Nick's back tense, his whole body still. "Fuck," he breathed out, letting his head drop forward. Ellis grinned. "How's it?" A moan was his reply. "S'whut ah thought yall'd say." He leant forward, water spraying his neck as he did so, resting on Nick's back as he slipped another finger inside, while rubbing Nick's chest with the other, kissing his neck, before whispering into his ear, Nick's moans gradually getting louder. "Now yer mine, ah ain't never lettin' yall go Nick. Ah'll do anythin' yall want me tah do. Yer mine…" Nick's head twisted to the side and his lips greeted Ellis' as they kissed intensely, burning with lust, both desperate for more contact. "Yall ready?" he whispered, removing his fingers and rubbing his dick against Nick's ass, feeling him stiffen as he spoke. "Nick…Trust me. Ah'ma make yall feel so good. Ah ain't gonna hurt yall… Yall trust me?" His head nodded automatically. He did trust Ellis. He trusted him with his life. "Okay kid. I'm ready. Just…Go easy." Ellis nodded, making sure he was adequately lubed up, before guiding himself to the tight hole before him, applying a slight amount of pressure. He pushed the head in and stopped, hearing Nick gasp. "Yall okay darlin'? Yall want me tah stop?" he asked, pausing, genuine concern in his voice. Nick shook his head. "No... Keep going Ellis." Nodding, he pushed until he was fully inside, feeling Nick's ass gripping him like a vice. "Ohhhmiigawddd Nickk…." He sighed, throwing his head forward, planting several kisses on his back. "Ellis…" Upon hearing his name, he laid forward onto his back again, licking Nick's ear, hearing his breath become faster, his moans becoming more intense. "Whut baby? Whut is it? Tell me whut yall want." "Ellis…Just….Please…" he smiled, not entirely satisfied with Nick's answer. "Come on darlin', tell me…whut yall want. Tell me." He slightly pulled out, before thrusting back in, ever so slowly. Nick's head was tilted back, his eyes clenched shut. He was getting impatient. Ellis did it again, going even slower this time, whispering his name into his ear, massaging his ass with his hand, the other gripping his shoulder tightly. "Niiiiickkk…" he teasingly whispered. He had enough. Ellis was driving him crazy. He had him right where he wanted him and he knew it. "Fuck's sake Ellis. Fuck me! I want you to fuck me right now. I want you to pound into me like I'm your fucking bitch. Just fuck me for fuck's sake!" Ellis's eyes widened, his stomach flipping over. Wow. He really wants to be fucked. He withdrew his dick slowly, and thrusted inside, gently, still not wanting to hurt Nick. His words circled his mind, making him thrust harder, he just couldn't help it. Nick moaned, meeting his thrusts, head thrown back, back arched, water dripping off the both of them. "Ah shit kid, yeah, just like that, ah fuck, now you're getting it. Uh fuck Ellisss…" Ellis's hips rocketed forward, Nick's constant moans spurring him to go harder. "Damn Nick…Aww shit man..Yall like it hard don't yah…tell me again Nick…tell me yer my little bitch...Tell me." Nick thrusted back hard, Ellis watching his ass pounding backwards to meet his every thrust. "Oh yessss.." Nick panted heavily, "I'm your little bitch and you know it Ellisss… Fuck I'll be any fucking thing you want me to be just don't fucking stop." He panted, feeling Ellis's thrusts become shorter, harder, more desperate. He groaned loudly, beginning to feel his stomach muscles tighten. He felt one of Ellis's hands slide under his stomach and grip him tightly, pressing his thumb over the head, squeezing gently before desperately jerking him. Nick scrunched his eyes as tight as he could, feeling himself on the brink of release, he turned his head. "Ohhh shit, fuck me Ellis… Fuck your little bitch harder, make him cum. Oh shit…" Ellis's ass clenched, the nails on his hand remaining on Nick's shoulder digging into him, causing Nick to gasp. "Shit Nick! Ahma cum! Oh fuck Nick! Nick! Nick!" He cried out as he slammed into him one final time, shaking at the force of his release, feeling Nick explode into his hand. They stayed there, regaining their breath. Finally Nick spoke. "Christ kid. You're the man!" Ellis chuckled, pulling out of him, and helping him to his feet. "Uhh Nick? It sounds better if yall say 'Ellis you da man!" Nick laughed, pulling him into his chest, still panting slightly. "Okay then. Ellis. You da man." Ellis winked, wrapping his arms around Nick's neck, feeling Nick's arms slide around his back. "Tha's better." The laughter subsided, and they found themselves staring at each other, warm smiles across both their faces. Nick lowered his head and kissed Ellis so tenderly, pulling his face a few inches away from Ellis's. "God damn, I love you kid." Ellis's jaw dropped. "Ah…Uh…Ah…..Why…?" Ellis stammered. He never imagined Nick could love him back let alone admit it. Nick smiled, stroking his face. "Because you are amazing. You bring out the best in me kid. But most of all…Because you're you. And honestly kid? I don't wanna think about my life unless it's got your goofy ass in it." Ellis stood, staring up at Nick, tears running down his cheeks. "Ah love yuh too!" Was all he could manage to say, Nick smiled, feeling tears starting to pool in the corners of his eyes. Wiping them away, he wrapped Ellis in his arms, gently hushing him, stroking and kissing his head as he sobbed into his chest, totally oblivious to the world around them.


	11. Chapter 11

After wrapping a towel around their waists and bundling their clothes together, Ellis peeked his head out the door. "Okay man. Seems clear. Let's go." Nick grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the door, turning around and stopping in the hall. "Kid. I couldn't care less if Coach and Ro were out here. It wouldn't change my actions." He smiled, pulling him towards him, and kissing him. Ellis's mind was spinning completely. He couldn't believe how different Nick was behaving. Sure he said it, but did he actually mean it? He'd just have to wait and see. "Yall…Yall mean it?" He really didn't want to question Nick, but he couldn't stop himself. He was seeing a whole new side to Nick, and as much as he loved it, he just wasn't sure. Nick frowned, grabbing his hand. "You don't believe me kid?" Ellis shook his head, squeezing his hand tight. "Naw man, it ain't that…It's jus'…Shit. Ah don't know. Jus' me bein' silly ah guess." Nick nodded, smiling as he turned around and lead him to the bedroom furthest from the bathroom. When inside, Nick walked to the window while Ellis let the towel around his waist drop to the floor. He yawned, clumsily clambering into the big double bed that stood in the centre of the room. "C'mon darlin'. Come tah bed." Nick chuckled, still looking out of the bar covered window. "You missing me already kid?" Ellis raised his head off the pillow. "Every time ah ain't in yer arms." Smiling, he made his way over to the bed. He wasn't even fully lain down before Ellis was scooting over next to him. "Whoa, hang on kidda. Gotta turn out the light first." Nick pulled the cord of the lamp on the table beside him, plunging the whole room into darkness, apart from the moonlight that shone through the bars, creating a prison like scene into the bedroom. Lying down, he felt Ellis move closer to him. He lifted his arm allowing the kid to place his arm over his chest. Nuzzling Nick's neck, he sighed. Nick smelled so good. A mix of the sweet fragrance of his cologne and the muskiness of his skin. Lifting his leg, he rested it over Nick's lower body, lying as close to him as physically possible without actually lying on top of him. Gripping onto Nick's side he sighed. "Kid, hey, what's up? Any closer and you're gonna be lying on top of me." Ellis lifted his head, trying to make out Nick's features in the dark. He failed and sighed. "Ahm sorry. Ah'll move. Ah jus'… Ah don't wanna lose yall. Ah'v wanted yall fer so long... Ah jus' keep thinkin' ahm gonna wake up… Ahn' yall be gone…" Nick sighed. Boy, this kid was insecure alright. He could understand that he had some doubts about Nick's intentions, after all he wasn't the easiest guy to read. But it still bugged him how Ellis didn't seem to trust him. He thought Nick was gonna leave him the first chance he could. Well. He was just going to have to prove to him how he really felt. No matter what it took. "Ellis… I'm not going anywhere, without you. I'd never leave you behind. You're all I've got. You're all I've ever wanted. Nothing's gonna change that. 'kay?" Ellis muttered yes. "I mean it Ellis." "Ah jus'…Ah jus' love yall so much Nick… When ah saw yall lyin' there after the smoker got yall… Ah jus'… Ah felt like…" Nick hushed him, stroking his soft curls. "Hey, come on. Stop it. I'm here and I ain't going anywhere. Besides. If I left… Who would wind Coach up?" Ellis chuckled. "Man. Yer awesome Nick." He smiled, before kissing him goodnight. "I know kid. Come on. Let's get some sleep. I don't know about you, but I am fucking wiped out." Ellis nodded, resting his head onto Nick's chest, listening to the soothing sound of his heartbeat. A few minutes later, he heard Nick began to let out occasional quiet grunts. He felt himself smile, thinking of all the things that had happened today. All the things Nick had said. He shut his eyes, and for the first time in a long time, he fell asleep with a grin on his face.

Nick awoke to a warm sensation between his legs. His eyes fluttered open a few times, the sunlight burning his eyes. Noticing the area next to him was empty, he glanced down. And there was Ellis, sucking on him like he was an ice cream cone. He removed his lips from Nick and grinned. "Oh finally yall decide tah wake up. Still though… Bet it's a nice way tah wake up." Nick chuckled sleepily. "Damn kid. It sure is. I'll have to do it to you sometime. Show you what you're missing. Come here." Raising up from his stomach, he crawled next to Nick, who was tugging him close. Ellis laughed. "Man! Seems like yall missed me too." Nick turned onto his side, placing his hand onto his face. "Not really. You were all I dreamt about so I didn't have to miss you." He grinned, eyes still adjusting to the light. Melting into Nick, he sighed contentedly. "Well. Aren't yall a real romantic Nick. Oh! Man! Speakin' of romantic, did ah ever tell yall about the time mah buddy Keith was with his lady ahn'-" Nick shook his head. "Ellis. Shut the fuck up and kiss me." He stopped, flustered he had been interrupted again. "Damn Nick. Yall ain't ever gonna let me finish?" Nick laughed. "God I love it when you're all pouty. Okay fine. You can either finish your story about 'magical Keith' or you can come over here and kiss me. Up to you, I don't mind which." He didn't have to think which answer to give. He was already pushing Nick onto his back and climbing onto him. Slowly he started rocking back and forth, while bending down to lock lips with him. Nick groaned, feeling himself get harder as Ellis ground down on him hard and slow. "Jesus kid, what's up with you?" Ellis pulled back from sucking his neck. "Ah want yall. Now. Why? Yall want me tah stop? 'Cause ah will if yall ain't in the mood." He raised his leg, ready to roll off him, before Nick grabbed his thigh, pulling him back down. "No, I didn't say stop. I was thinking more on the lines of 'what you got in mind.'" Yes, Ellis definitely had Nick's full attention now. "Well… Ah was thinkin'… Yall want yer turn now?" Nick scratched his head. "My turn..?" Giggling, Ellis pointed to the table beside them. Turning his head, he felt his stomach flutter. On the table was a small pink bottle of lotion. "Damn kid. Is this what you're like every morning? Fucking hell." "Man, ah don't hear yall complaining." Nick sat up, locking his arms around Ellis's back, gently grazing his teeth over his chest. He threw back his head, a low groan passed his lips as one of Nick's hands crept down his stomach, loosely grabbing both of their hard members, pressing them together, running his hand up and down, driving Ellis crazy. "Aw shit man, Nick… Ah gotta have yall right now." Leaning over Nick, he grabbed the lotion from the table. Fumbling with the cap, he cursed. "Fuckin' thing man." Nick laughed. "Where the fuck did you find that?" Ellis looked up from the cap, grinning. "Found it in the drawer. Ah was bored ahn' didn't wanna wake yall up. Then ah found it… Ahn' ah couldn't help mahself. Hope yall don't mind." "You kidding? Mind? Kid you just find new ways to surprise and amaze me." Finally he succeeded on removing the cap from the bottle. Squirting some into the palm of his hand, Ellis replaced the bottle onto the table. Moving back, he grabbed Nick's dick, running his hands up and down, thoroughly coating it until it was glistening. "Lie down darlin'." Nick obeyed, his hands resting on top of his stomach, sighing contentedly at the kids gentle touch, letting the kid fondle him until he was satisfied. Nick looked at the kid and noticed his hands were shaking. He sat up again, Ellis looking at him, confused. "Ellis, let me. Just lie down and relax." Nodding, he swung his leg over Nick and laid down next to him, breathing out slowly. He was nervous, but more excited than anything. Nick grabbed the bottle and squeezed a generous lashing onto his hand. After putting the bottle back, he rubbed the lotion into his hands. "Ellis, lift up your legs." He took a deep breath in and lifted his legs, spreading them wide. Nick ran his finger up and down his ass, causing Ellis to shiver violently. After a few loving strokes he inserted one of his fingers inside. "Ohmi…." Nick smiled. "You like that kid?" "Mnnnhhh…" was his response. Inserting another finger inside, he felt Ellis beginning to squirm beneath him. "Oh man Nick…" Nick looked up. "You okay kid? Should I stop?" Ellis shook his head. "Awww shit. Naw man… Bhut ah wanna be on top." Sitting up, he placed his hand on Nick's chest, pushing him down until he was lying flat. He ran his hands all over his chest, leaning down to kiss him. Nick lifted his head to meet the kiss, expecting Ellis to kiss as gently as he normally did, but instead he felt his bottom lip being chewed on, before his tongue was being sucked on hard, causing him to wince slightly. Finally Ellis pulled back, leaving Nick gasping for breath. "Shit kid. You're so fucking hot when you're like this." "Ah know." He replied, lifting himself up, placing Nick's dick at his entrance. Nick watched in fascination as Ellis slowly lowered himself down, inch by inch slowly disappearing into the kid's meaty ass. Nick's head fell back, his hands automatically moving to Ellis's hips, sighing, as his ass clenched him tight. "Ah fuck!" Ellis cursed through clenched teeth, causing Nick to open his eyes to see him sitting on top of him, eyes scrunched closed, jaw clenched, sweat dripping down his forehead. "Ellis you okay?" Ellis opened his eyes, tears forming. "Shit, I'm sorry sweetheart. Come on. Get off." He shook his head hard. "Naw, ah'm okay. Jus' hurts a bit, tha's all. Ah'm okay, ah swear tah God." Grabbing Nick's hands, he locked their fingers together, raising his hips a few centimetres, before slowly sliding back down. Nick moaned, squeezing his hands harder. Ellis raised his hips again and moved forward slightly, before going back down. He jerked as Nick hit his prostate, his back arching hard. "Aw, ohmigawd fuckk!" His head fell back on his shoulders, his eyes rolling back into his head. All feelings of pain had subsided now, as he lifted himself up higher, more relaxed, sliding easily down with more force to meet Nick's thrusts. Moaning louder every time Nick hit his spot. "Shit kid!" Nick panted, "Quiet down! They're gonna…..Fuck….They're gonna fucking hear us!" Ellis grunted, slamming himself down harder, causing Nick to release his own series of moans. "Nghhh…Don't care." Ellis muttered, letting go of Nick's hands and placing them on his shoulders, rocking himself further and faster, sweat pouring down his body. "Fuck Nick… Damn, this feels sooo fuckin' good. Awww shit Nick, please… Please.." he pleaded, kissing him desperately, bouncing off him harder, the bed creaking under their weight. Nick ran his hands down his stomach and grabbed Ellis's dick, pumping it as fast as he could, his sweat covered hands making it easy. He felt his shoulders being squeezed hard. Ellis was about to cum. Using one hand he gripped the head tightly and squeezed, while furiously jerking the shaft with the other. "Nick! Ah'ma gonna cum! Nick! Don't stop… Shit, Nick!" Nick groaned as he felt shot after shot of hot cum squirt between his hands, landing on his stomach and chest. Panting heavily, he felt the familiar warmth return to his dick as his stomach began to tighten. "Ohhhh Elllllissssss…" He almost shouted, thrusting hard, blasting Ellis's ass until his cum was dripping down his shaft, making a squelching sound as Ellis slowly bobbed up and down, panting hard, his cheeks red, sweat streaming from his every pore. He climbed off Nick, his heart still hammering in his chest, laying down on his side next to him, stroking his arm. "Ah'm sorry darlin'." Nick turned towards him. "Why?" Ellis smiled, pointing to his chest. "Ah kinda covered yall there. Here, Ah'll clean yall up." Nick pushed him away. "I got it kid." Ellis watched in amazement as Nick's fingers scooped up most of the cum that glistened on his abdomen. Looking at Ellis, he grinned before placing his fingers into his mouth, licking them clean. Ellis felt his dick twitch, and he let out a small moan. "Goddamn yer hot!" "Yeah… I know. You're lucky to have me kid." Nick chuckled, winking at Ellis, who was still staring, slack jawed. "Ah know ah ahm. Bhut, ah gotta ask…Yall said yall didn't care if the others know about us… So… Why'd yall tell me tah be quiet?" Nick smiled knowingly. He had obviously been expecting this question. "Ellis, I couldn't give a fuck if they know. I am not keeping what we have a secret. Why should we? I ain't embarrassed about it. Are you...?" Ellis shook his head. "No! Naw, man, ah ain't embarrassed, ah just don't get why yall told me tah be quiet… Tha's all." "Just because I'm not hiding this from anybody, does not mean I want them to hear how much fun we're having. Kinda embarrassing, don't you think? Knowing Coach and Ro can hear what we're doing? Everything we're saying?" Ellis's eyes widened. He hadn't thought of it that way. Nick laughed. "Come on. Let's go get some breakfast. Or lunch. I'm not sure what time it is, but let's get some food either way." Ellis nodded. "Man. Ah ahm starvin'! Yall made me work up quite an appetite darlin'." Nick chuckled. "Oh yeah, cause it was all MY doing." "Hmm. Pertty much." He giggled, getting up and grabbing his clothes.


	12. Chapter 12

After dressing, Nick crept downstairs, Ellis tailing behind, careful not to wake the others who were still sound asleep, luckily. Walking into the kitchen, Ellis opened the cupboard doors above him, leaning on the counter. "Hey Nick? Whut yall want tah eat?" Popping his head around the corner, he sighed. "I don't know kid. What do you want?" Ellis giggled. "You." Nick smirked, eyes lighting up. "Oh. Right now...? In the kitchen…?" He walked behind Ellis, wrapping his arms around his waist. Ellis gasped, the feeling of Nick's hot breath tickling his ear made him shudder. Gently, he started kissing from his ear to his neck, where several purple coloured bite marks lay. Ellis sighed, tilting his head fully to the side, feeling Nick's soft lips working his way back up to his jawline. After his neck had been completely covered in kisses, Nick unlocked his arms from around Ellis, knowing he would turn around. The kid did what he knew he would. Fully facing him, his eyelids were low, and he noticed his overalls had tented out slightly. "Why'd yall stop?" His voice was low, almost a pant. Nick grinned. "So I could do this." Knowing the kid wasn't that heavy, he grabbed under his arms and lifted him up onto the counter, making the kid a good few inches taller than Nick. Ellis giggled like a little school boy, face flushing red, opening his legs, allowing Nick to step forward. Placing his hands on Ellis's thighs, he massaged them, gentle at first, then harder, applying more pressure, until the kid's legs were wrapped around his back, and he was being pulled closer. His head was held in place, as Ellis kissed him, his tongue darting backwards and forwards, kissing with an intensity Nick hadn't felt before. He pulled back panting, Ellis clawing at his arms, trying to pull him back into the embrace. "Shit kid. I need to breathe." "Gawd Nick ahm sorry, ah jus' can't help it. Ah jus' want yah all the time. Shit man." He bowed his head, chest heaving still. Nick smiled. Nothing was actually wrong, and still the kid apologized. He grabbed his hands, giving the a squeeze. "Hey." Ellis looked up, cheeks still a deep red. "Shirt off." Grinning, he tugged his shirt off, throwing it onto the floor, knocking his hat off in the process. He grabbed the cap and placed it on Nick's head, backwards, like he'd worn it before. "Shit. I knew yall'd look good in that hat." He laughed, fumbling with Ellis's overalls. "Good? Kid, I look like a dick. Shit, I feel like a dick. You suit this. It's not my style." Nick reached up to pull the cap off, when Ellis grabbed his arm. He looked up to see Ellis's pleading eyes. "Please… Leave it on… Fer me?" Sighing, he lowered his arm, poking Ellis's leg, motioning for him to lift up so he could pull the overalls down. "Heh heh, Yall jus' can't get enough a' me, can yah?" Nick kissed him, before pulling back to whisper into his ear. "Kid? Do me a favour. Shut your mouth for five minutes. 'Kay?" He kissed him again, licking and gently sucking his bottom lip. Pushing Ellis's head backwards, he licked down his neck, causing him to sigh and grab the cupboard doors above him. Nick's hands were on Ellis's bare thighs now, squeezing hard, moving further up to his boxers, feeling the outline of his dick, pressing hard against the fabric, slightly damp where the tip was. His tongue was running up and down his chest, Ellis moaning louder now, leading Nick to suck, bite, and nip his left nipple desperately, then the right, then moving further down until he reached the waistband of his boxers. He grabbed his dick with one hand, the other still on his right thigh, squeezing and rubbing hard. Licking the outline through the thin material, he gently scraped his teeth over the shaft, Ellis groaned deeply. "Nick… Awwwwh Nick please… Don't make me wait anymore… Man, ah can't take it." Nick laughed, pulling down the waistband of the boxers, pulling out Ellis's more than eager dick. He sucked in a deep breath of air at the sudden exposure of his flesh. His heart was racing a mile a minute, knowing they could be caught at any moment. Nick licked his way from the base of his shaft to the slit at the top of his dick, lapping up his precum with his tongue, pushing his tongue into the slit, Ellis panting hard. "Nick, ahh shit Nick… You're so good… Ahhh don't fuckin' stop man… Ah, shit." Opening his mouth wider, he took the head into his mouth, his tongue circling around it, gripping the base tightly. He tilted his head to the side and slid his mouth further down, until his nose was against his stomach. Ellis's chest was heaving now, his mouth agape, cheeks a dark red, his hair sticking to his face. Ellis reached down and grabbed the hand that was squeezing his thigh, and locked his fingers with Nick's. "Nick. Look at me… Ah want yall tah look me in the eyes when yah blow me… Nick… Please, fuckin' look at me!" Ellis's other hand was on the back of Nick's head now, pushing his head down faster, fucking his mouth as hard as he could, Nick's eyes locked onto his. His breathing became more rapid, and his whole body started to quiver. A bedroom door opened upstairs, and Ellis's eyes widened. "Shit Nick! Get off! Nick! Fuckin' move, move man!" Nick grabbed the arm trying to push him away and held it close, bobbing his head faster, sucking harder, all the time his eyes still locked onto Ellis's. Looking into Nick's eyes he felt his stomach muscles began to contract. There was a look of arrogance, a look of not caring, a look of lust. And to see Nick sucking for all he was worth… It drove him insane. He cried out, squeezing his legs tighter around Nick's back, filling his mouth with hot sticky cum. After he was done, he pulled Nick up, heart thumping madly. Hearing footsteps on the stairs, he hopped off the counter and quickly pulled up his overalls, tying them loosely, forgetting about his shirt before looking at Nick, who was still wearing his cap, swallowing hard, trying to get the massive load Ellis had just given him down. His eyes widened as he noticed Nick had a noticeable amount of cum on his top lip. He pulled him forward, wrapping his arms around him, kissing him in a desperate attempt to remove the cum. Nick realized this and grinned as Ellis licked away at his top lip. Before they could pull out of the embrace, the door handle turned, and stood there was a very shocked Coach. Both turned around to face him, Ellis's cheeks a deep red, a goofy, embarrassed grin across his face, whereas Nick was standing proud, a smirk on his face. "What's up Coach?" Nick laughed. "Jeeze. You'd think you've never seen us before. It's me, Nick. And this is Ellis." Ellis had to bite his lip hard to stop himself from laughing. Coach cleared his throat. "Man, this a crazy assed world we live in now." Nick laughed, grabbing Ellis's hand. "Fuckin' A, Coach."


	13. Chapter 13

They ate as normal, the general chatter, the occasional giggle. Only this time, Rochelle would often take quick glances at the pair of them, not daring to say a word about them however. Coach joined in with the conversation every once in a while, but most of the time was silent. It had really shocked them, even though in a way, they knew something was going on. Ellis had wanted to talk about it, find out what everyone thought about it, but Nick had silenced him. The way he saw it, it was fuck all to do with them, so instead, asked what the plan was next. "Well man, I still think the best thing to do is to put that paint to good use. Luckily the roof is accessible, all we gotta do is move the chairs and shit, and paint somethin' like S.O.S, or STILL ALIVE on the roof." Coach finished, rubbing his chin. "Yeah man! Haha! Me ahn' Nick'll do that. Right Nick?" He squeezed Nick's hand, and Nick nodded. Coach however shook his head. "Naw man, we need whoever goes up there to be as quiet as possible. We don't wanna be bringin' any attention to us. I'll go. Ellis, you're with me." As soon as Coach had said that, Ellis felt Nick squeeze him hard. He knew what it ment. The whole thing about being quiet was true, but mostly bullshit. He wanted to know what was going on from Ellis. Because he knew he didn't have a chance with Nick. Anyone could see that. Ellis stood up, turned his head, and gave Nick a knowing smile. "Come on then Coach. Let's get started!" Nick and Ro sat in an awkward silence after they left. The only noise was the thudding of feet on stairs above them, and the banging of cans against wood. Nick wasn't much bothered, but Rochelle wanted to talk, she just couldn't find the words to say. After the third time of opening her mouth to speak, but losing her nerve, Nick sighed. "What. What is it? You've been sitting there like a fucking goldfish Ro." Rochelle looked down embarrassed. "Well… I was just wondering, this whole thing about you and Ellis.." He laughed. "Big fucking surprize. Okay. Come on then. Let the interrogation begin." He turned to face her, placing his hands on the table, clasping his fingers together. "No! No. I don't want to interrogate you Nick. Far from it. I just want to know that you're gonna look after him." Nick's eyebrows raised. "Look after him? Rochelle I'm sorry to sound like an asshole here, but I'm pretty sure that whatever is going on between me and Ellis, is actually… None of your fucking business." He smiled sweetly, causing her to sigh. "Nick…You don't need to get all defensive. I actually had a feeling this was going to happen… You and him I mean. And I know it's none of my business. I just… I don't want him to get hurt, after seeing how much he cares about you… After seeing him when he thought you were…" Her voice trailed off and she turned her head, wincing at the memories of how distraught Ellis had been. Nick looked up confused. "You had a feeling? How? Are you fucking psychic or somethin' huh Ro? Well I got a question for you. Since you have a feeling about these 'things', then tell me. How comes you didn't see this zombie shit coming? Huh?" Rochelle shook her head. "Nick, you are such a fucking asshole. I'm here, trying to help, and all you're doing is insulting me. You are crazy boy." Her voice was quiet, as she spoke, trying to get some sense out of Nick, make him realize how much the kid cares. He sat back, tipping his head to the ceiling, hearing Ellis laughing above him. "Fine. Come on then. What did you mean you had a feeling? And seeing him when he thought I was dead? What was wrong with him? I'm listening." Rochelle smiled. He was willing to listen. That had to be a good thing. "I had a feeling because of the way he looks at you. Because of the way you look at him. Nick, the way you guys act when you're together. It's so different. There's no tension. Ellis looks happier, and you…you don't seem like so much of an asshole. Nick… I'm not having a dig at you here. I'm just saying, I don't think you realize how much he cares. When he thought you were dead? He hardly spoke. He walked ahead of us. He refused to be a part of the group. All he did was cry and sob. Do you know how hard it was, looking into his eyes and lying to him? I had to tell him everything was gonna be okay. We thought you were gone Nick. It wasn't gonna be okay. But I had to tell him that as I held him in my arms. I had to because… Because…" Her head dropped, her voice lowering to a whisper. "Because why Ro?" Rochelle looked up at Nick, tears forming in her eyes. "Because… I was scared of what he might do." Nick tilted his head to the side, confusion spreading over his face. Rochelle stood up, slamming her hands on the table. "For crying out loud boy! Don't you get it? He looked me in the eye and told me he didn't wanna do this without you. He didn't want to fucking live without you Nick." Rochelle breathed out, her body quivering in anger. Nick's eyes were wide. "Fuck, Rochelle. Calm down. He probably didn't mean it. He was upset. And does it matter? I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere. Just sit down and chill." He smiled, his attitude calm and cool. Rochelle lost it. She walked over to him, grabbing his jacket with both her hands. "Listen, you fucking asshole! You're just not getting it! He was fucking serious Nick! I saw it in his eyes! And yeah, you're here now, but you can't guarantee that you're fucking going to be here tomorrow! And does it matter…? How can you even fucking ask that? That kid would die for you! And I am not letting you build a fantasy in his head that you guys are in love just so you can get your dick sucked. You got that?" Nick's jaw clenched hard. He leaned forward, teeth bared. "Get you're fucking hands off me now. Who the fuck do you think you are?" His voice came out in a growl. Rochelle laughed. "I'll take my hands off you when you stop being such an asshole! You just-" she was interrupted by Nick standing up, pushing her backwards and slamming her against the wall, pinning her there by her arms. Her body was shaking. She'd never seen Nick like this before. She wanted to tell him to move, but she couldn't open her mouth. Nick was staring at her, his teeth still bared, an angry, almost scary look on his face. She just couldn't describe it. She should have been scared. But she noticed his eyes were shining. "..N- Nick…? You okay…?" Nick growled at her. "You really have no fucking clue do you. You're standing there, judging me, acting like miss mother fucking hen. Do you ever just shut the fuck up?" "It was just… I was just… Ellis." She was cut off once again. "Oh yes. Ellis. 'Cause that's what this is all about isn't is. Nobody likes the fact we're together. Big bad Nick seducing poor innocent Ellis. Nick doesn't care about him. No. Nick just wants to get laid. Well. I got news for you miss know it all. You don't know shit. When I woke up and he wasn't there? That was the scariest fucking thing I have ever felt in my life. I kept convincing myself that I had to find him to give him his hat back. When deep down? I knew the real reason. I fucking knew it alright. You asked me if I knew how hard it was for you. Well. Let me ask you stupid fucking bitch, do you think this is easy for me? I have to be strong and believe we're gonna make it out of this shit. Because when I think about it, the thought of death doesn't scare me. But the thought of losing Ellis absolutely fucking terrifies the shit outta me. I never thought I could feel what I'm feeling for him right now. I'd give anything to see him just smile. I finally have him. I'm not fucking letting go. And I'm not letting you or anybody who decides to stick their nose in change that. So, whatever. Think what you want. Think I'm just using him to get laid. Think that I don't care. I don't give a fuck what anyone else thinks. Because I know what I fucking feel." His voice started to break. "So fuck you Rochelle. Fuck you." He released his grip on her shirt and turned sitting back down, facing away from her. Rochelle stood there, speechless. "Nick…I…" She heard him gently sobbing. Slowly walking towards him, she stood in front of him. Nick, normally all arrogant and cool, was now sitting, head in hands, pouring his heart out. This whole thing had finally gotten to him. Seeing him like that, well. She felt her own tears begin to roll from her eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. He clung onto her, his chest heaving, sobbing hard. "I need him Ro. I need him." He choked out between sobs. Rochelle stroked the back of his head, trying to calm him down. She felt ashamed. She had no idea Nick felt this way. "Shhh. Nick, I'm sorry."


	14. Chapter 14

"Heh heh! Yeah man! Ah'm sure we'll get seen now! Any chopper that comes by won't be missin' this!" Ellis chuckled, admiring the large S.O.S sign himself and Coach had just painted on the roof. Coach smiled and nodded, looking deep in thought. Replacing the lid back on the paint can, he heard Coach clear his throat. He winced, knowing all too well what was coming next. "So. Ellis. How's things?" Playing dumb, he stood up and faced Coach, who had a heavy frown on his face. Smiling, he nodded his head slowly. "Uhhhmm yeah, things are perrty great at the minute Coach, even if we are in a goddamn zombie apocalypse. Heh heh. Uhhhmm thing's okay with yall?" Coach nodded, sitting down on one of the chairs they had moved. "Yeah everything's fine. I'm just a bit worried boy." He shifted in the chair, it groaning violently under his weight, his eyes narrowing. "I'm talkin' 'bout you an' Nick." Ellis felt his stomach drop. He knew this was coming, he just didn't want to face a grilling from Coach. Why should he? Like Nick said, it's none of anyone else's business. "Me ahn' Nick? Coach, we're grown men. We can take care'a ourselves." He smiled politely, his temper rising. He hoped Coach would drop the subject, realizing he didn't want to discuss this with him. Of course, that would be wishful thinking. Coach knew he didn't want to talk about it, but still carried on, putting his nose into business that didn't concern him. "Yeah, I know Nick can. I'm just a bit worried about you boy. I mean, Nick…. Nick isn't-" Ellis snapped. He was sick of everyone telling him what Nick is or isn't, when they don't really have a clue. "Nick isn't whut huh? Yall have no idea whut Nick is really like! He is the sweetest, most kindest, gentlest person ah know. So yall don't have a fuckin' clue whut yall talkin' about!" Ellis paused, his face red, his hands shaking. He took a breath and looked up at Coach, who was staring at him wide eyed. "Listen Coach. Whut goes on between me ahn' Nick is none of yall guys business okay? We can take care'a ourselves, ahn' we don't need people interferin'. He loves me. Ahn' ah love him. Simple as, okay? Ah love him. Ahn' ain't nothin' yall can say that's gonna separate us. So thanks fer the concern Coach, buh we don't need it. Okay?" He finished, bowing his head, fiddling with his shoe. Feeling tears start to cloud his eyes, he stood up, walking to the exit, and climbed down the ladder, leaving Coach alone and silent on the rooftop.

Returning to the kitchen, Ellis stopped dead at the door. Nick and Rochelle were in a tight embrace. He stared at them through cloudy eyes, tears now rolling down his cheeks. He felt his heart sink. "…..Nick?" Nick pulled away from Rochelle, facing towards him. Ellis was shocked. Nick… was crying? This is it, Ellis thought. He doesn't love me. He wanted Rochelle all along. He doesn't love me. He doesn't love me. He's told her. He doesn't love me. He could feel his heart hammering against his chest, thumping so hard he thought it was going to burst through. "Ellis…Ellis I..." He stood up, walking to him, crystal like tears in his beautiful blue eyes. Even though he was convinced Nick was about to leave him, he felt a strong shiver down his spine. He couldn't help it. Nick looked even more breath-taking when he was crying. When he was showing emotion. He stood in front of Ellis, mouth agape, tears dripping from his cheeks. "Ellis…" Ellis nodded. "It's okay Nick. Ah understand. Ahm jus' grateful fer the time yall spent with me. Ah hope yall will be very happy tahgether." He smiled, a great sob building up in his chest. Nick looked at him, confusion appearing over his face. "Kid? What are you..?" Ellis pointed to Rochelle. "You ahn' Ro." Rochelle's eyes widened and she shook her head violently. "No! No, no no, sweetie. I was just looking after him until you got back. Sweetie, are you okay? Where's Coach? What happened?" Ellis let out a sob and fell forward into Nick's awaiting arms, the both of them clinging to each other, squeezing as hard as they could, both sobbing. It was so moving, even Rochelle had to wipe her eyes a few times. "Shhh. It's gonna be okay. I'm not going anywhere ever kid. I love you." Nick whispered into Ellis's ear, his eyes scrunching together after hearing him say it, a feeling of huge relief wash over himself. Nick pulled away and gently placed his lips against Ellis's. They melted into each other, falling into a world of their own, forgetting everything around them. Until they heard heavy footsteps behind them. Nick pulled away once again and glared at Coach, who was lowering his head. "Nick… Ellis… Listen. I'm sorry okay. But with us all here together, so close to maybe making it out of this goddamn shit hole alive, I want us ALL to make it outta here in one piece. And to be honest with you all, Nick, with you dragging that boy around like a love sick puppy, it's not gonna help us." Nick chuckled, scratching his head. He inhaled sharply, walking over to Coach, ready to go into overdrive. But before he could open his mouth, Rochelle spoke up. "Coach. Enough. I thought what you did okay? But I can see now, we're wrong Coach. We're so wrong. It's-" Coach interrupted, laughing sarcastically. "Listen girl, you've been pulled into all this fine. But I just wanna make sure we ain't gonna lose anybody because of a love sick puppy and his fuckin' dog sitter." Ellis was now sitting at the table, head in his hands, sobbing hard, trying to block out the arguments. "Dog sitter? I'll fuckin' show you dog sitter." Nick growled, finger in Coach's face. "What's wrong Nick? Struck a nerve have I? Your problem is that I've figured you out boy. And I'm not willin' to die here because of you two! Ellis has already nearly got himself killed when he thought you were dead! Are you guys fuckin' stupid or what? Don't you want to make it through this?" Coach roared. "So… You think because me and Ellis are together we ain't gonna make it? Ha. Be honest Coach. You just don't like me do ya. And now you're worried in case we fuck up your chances of getting out of here. So much for sticking together. You're just using us so you can get out of here alive." Nick spoke through gritted teeth. It was chaos. Rochelle was screaming, Coach's voice was booming, Nick was shouting his head off. It was only a matter of time before the infected realized they were in here. Finally Ellis stood up. "Just fuckin' shut up! All of yall! Shut the fuck up!" He screeched, cocking his head to the side. They all stared at him wide eyed, waiting for him to speak. "Ellis-" Coach tried to speak. "Shut up! Listen!" Ellis whispered, a look of pure concentration on his face. They stood silent, listening. Finally they all heard it. The sound of a helicopter.

"Shit!" Coach shouted. "Everybody grab your shit, we gotta move! Ellis! Go to the roof, try and get 'em to stop! I'll grab your stuff!" Nick hollered, running to grab the guns and other miscellaneous items. Ellis nodded, taking off, adrenaline pumping through his veins, running up the stairs, continuing until he finally made it to the bottom of the ladder. Panting, he climbed as fast as he could, hearing the helicopter louder now. Making it to the top of the ladder, he spun around in a circle, trying to locate the helicopter. Finally spotting it to his left in the distance, he began to jump up and down waving his arms wildly. Rochelle appeared at the top of the ladder followed by Nick, then Coach. "Shit! I'm stuck!" They turned to see Coach stuck at the top of the ladder, the guns on his back wouldn't fit through the hole. "Fuck!" Nick cursed, running back and grabbing Coach's hands pulling him as hard as he could. Finally he was up and fell forwards with a heavy thud. "Shit. You okay?" Nick panted. "Yeah. Sorry about before and all that shit." Coach breathed, pulling up to his feet, extending his hand. "No hard feelings?" Nick grabbed his hand and shook it. "Whatever." Coach smiled. "All right people! Let's get this helicopter over here!" Clutching his shotgun tightly, he walked to the edge of the roof. "Now I know this is gonna let them know we're here…But it's also gonna let those fuckers down there know we're here. So on your guard people. I want nobody left behind!" He shouted, raising his shotgun in the air, he fired a single blast. Immediately groans and hisses could be heard. The wail of the infected. The helicopter began making its way over to them. "Yes! Yes! They're coming!" Rochelle squealed, Ellis still leaping around on the spot. "Shit! We need to close the hatch!" Nick groaned, running to it, gun in hand. He lowered his head and looked down into the attic. The door was shaking and banging, the sound of infected could be heard. "What the fuck?" Nick panted, slamming down the hatch. "Guys! They're in the house!" Ellis stopped jumping and turned. "Inside? Buht how? They won't be able tah get past the door ahn' the windows are all barred! Ah-" A loud roar interrupted him. "Shit. That's how. TANK!" Nick shouted, glancing towards the hatch, watching as the tank thumped its ginormous fists against the metal, the hatch jumping up with every punch. It was only a matter of time before it broke completely. The helicopter was nearly at the roof, unfortunately so were the zombies who had been climbing up the side. Nick pulled out his pistols and began popping the ones who were climbing over the side. "Shit! I can't keep this up forever guys! Where the fuck is the helicopter?" Nick shouted, swirling in all directions, zombies coming at them from every angle. Coach turned and saw Nick struggling. Together, they both began blasting anything that came near them, as the helicopter hovered over the top of the roof at the other end. "Shit Nick move yo' ass now!" Coach boomed, running towards the helicopter, the hatch flying off, the tank roaring in victory. Nick's eyes widened as the tank came bounding towards him, menacing and huge. Turning he ran as fast as he could to the other side of the roof. Ellis and Rochelle had already climbed on and were pulling Coach up. "Nick!" Ellis screamed. "I ain't goin' without you! Hurry up!" Ellis was hanging out of the helicopter, arms outstretched as far as he could. Nick grabbed them and jumped inside, the tank becoming closer. "Go! Go! Go! Go NOW!" Nick shouted, gasping for breath. The helicopter took off, and Ellis pulled Nick up from the floor. "You guys are lucky I saw you. I was just about to leave. I bet you're happy I stopped huh?" The pilot laughed. "I'm Danny. You guys are?" Nick laughed. "Fuckin' lucky to be alive." Danny laughed. "You guys chill out. You're safe now." Rochelle squealed thanks and giggled gleefully. Ellis squeezed Nick's hand and kissed him hard. "You guys wanna maybe get a room? Jeeze. I didn't rescue you guys so you could fool around in the back of my 'copter man. Shit." Danny chuckled, the rest laughing happily. Coach cleared his throat, the rest turning their attention to him. "Guys. I just wanna say I'm s-" Nick shushed him. "Coach it's cool. Let's forget all about it. We made it. We're alive. I'm not saying we're all gonna fuckin' live forever and die happy, but we can relax for now." Ellis nodded and Rochelle smiled. Coach playfully shoved Nick. "Yo' alright for bein' a fucker Nick." Nick chuckled. "You know it." Ellis grinned. He didn't care what was around the corner. They had made it this far. They were safe now. That's all that mattered. He could rest now. They all could. Hopefully this would be the end of it all. Hopefully.


	15. Chapter 15

"What the fuck?" Nick panted, slamming down the hatch. "Guys! They're in the house!" Ellis stopped jumping and turned. "Inside? Buht how? They won't be able tah get past the door ahn' the windows are all barred! Ah-" A loud roar interrupted him. "Shit. That's how. TANK!" Nick shouted, glancing towards the hatch, watching as the tank thumped its ginormous fists against the metal, the hatch jumping up with every punch. It was only a matter of time before it broke completely. The helicopter was nearly at the roof, unfortunately so were the zombies who had been climbing up the side. Nick pulled out his pistols and began popping the ones who were climbing over the side. "Shit! I can't keep this up forever guys! Where the fuck is the helicopter?" Nick shouted, swirling in all directions, zombies coming at them from every angle. Coach turned and saw Nick struggling. Together, they both began blasting anything that came near them, as the helicopter hovered over the top of the roof at the other end. "Shit Nick move yo' ass now!" Coach boomed, running towards the helicopter, the hatch flying off, the tank roaring in victory. Nick's eyes widened as the tank came bounding towards him, menacing and huge. He tried to turn and run but his feet were locked in place. "Shit." He breathed, turning to face the helicopter, he saw the others inside, Ellis hanging out, arms outstretched. He waved and smiled at him, mouthing the words I love you. Ellis let out a deafening scream as the tank battered Nick to the side like a fly, sending him flying over the top over the roof. "Nick! No!" Ellis shouted, jumping off the helicopter, Coach and Rochelle laying into the tank with an array of bullets. "Ellis, no! Forget about him, we gotta go NOW!" Coach shouted, as the tank fell to the ground. "Ah knew yall never cared about him! We were right all along! All that bullshit about lookin' out fer each other? All fuckin' lies! Fuck yall!" Ellis hollered and flew down the ladder, down the stairs and out the door, Rochelle and Coach's screams following him. Outside, Ellis ran around the back of the house, smashing his way through the zombies that crossed him. Finally he spots Nick, lying in a crumpled mess on the floor. "Nick!" Ellis cried, running over to him and dropping to his knees. Nick was lying there, blood gurgling from his mouth. Ellis raised his hand to his mouth and held back his sob. "Kid what the fuck? Get outta here, you can still make it." Nick whispered hoarsely. It was obviously paining him pretty bad just to talk. "I nearly did." He chuckled, before coughing painfully, more blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. Ellis grabbed Nick's hand with both of his and smiles. Nick realized Ellis wasn't going anywhere. "Kid, get the fuck out of here. Go you fucking dumbass. I don't fucking want you here now fucking go." Ellis just smiled at him. "Ah know whut yer tryin'a do darlin' buht it ain't gonna work." Hearing the roar of a tank in the distance, he squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head hard, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Whut's the point in life without yall Nick? It ain't no life." He smiled softly squeezing his hand. They were done for. They both knew that. But it didn't matter. Because they were together. Here and now. Ellis slipped his hands behind Nick's head and held him close. "Ah need you Nick. Ah love you so much." He whispered softly. Nick's eyelids fluttered. "I… love you too kid…I love you… Ellis…" he whispered back before his head tipped backwards and his breathing ceased. Ellis felt the tears roll down his cheeks. He felt like his heart had been ripped away from him. Laying down beside him, he pulled Nick's arm over himself and pulled Nick close. Using his other hand, Ellis tipped Nick's face down towards his own, placing the gentlest of kisses on his lips. Reaching for his magnum, he lay his head on Nick's chest, the tank close now, hearing the wail of another horde and a second tank further away. The helicopter that had been hovering away from the roof began to leave now, Coach and Rochelle still screaming. Ellis smiled, looking at Nick through teary eyes. He was beautiful. He looked as if he was sleeping, but Ellis knew that wasn't the case. Ah'll see you real soon mah darlin'." Ellis whispered, lifting the gun to his head. The last thing he'd ever see was Nick's face. Smiling, he pulled the trigger.


End file.
